Naruto: The Life Of A SPARTAN
by SPARTAN-251
Summary: Naruto x Halo crossover. Two boys sent into Naruto's world except they are somehow in SPARTAN armor and are 4 yrs old again. NaruHina story may add other parrings. rating may go up for future chapters.
1. Sword of the SPARTAN

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

I basicly put my friends in this story 1) im lazy and i dont want to create new names and2) i was bored when i made this story.

anyways have fun reading this story.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

**Demon/Gods talking**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Sword of the SPARTAN

(Some where near Team 7 Training ground at 7:26pm)

"OOFFF!" _Wham!_

"Hey, Robert, where are we?"

"Don't know, but can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can you please GET OFF MY BACK!" Robert screamed at the top of his lungs.

Looking down Tyler sees that he was on some kid who was inside some black armor (A/N: think Master Chief's armor from Halo but completely black). "OH, sorry Dude!"

Tyler stood up and moved to the right side of the kid in the black armor who was face down in the dirt. Robert rolled over onto his back. Sitting up he looked to his left to see another kid in light brown armor (A/N: again think Master Chief from Halo).

"Is that you Robert?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah it's me Tyler" Robert answered. "Why are you in Master Chief's armor?"

Tyler looked at himself and wondered 'Why do I look like my multi-player character from Halo 2?'

"Hey Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you sound like you have been breathing in helium?" Tyler asked.

"Huh – what do you mean?" Robert answered as he struggled to his feet. "Did the world get bigger or something?"

After a couple of seconds it hit Robert like a shovel in the face. "HOLY MOTHER F#UCKER IN HEAVEN! WE ARE FOUR YEARS OLD AGAIN!" he yelled so loud the birds in the trees flew away.

"WHAT!" Tyler yelled almost as loud.

"Man this sucks like hell... I don't want to go through puberty again! AAAAAAAHHHH!" Robert said panicking.

"Forget that... Now, how do we get back home?" asked Tyler.

After recovering slightly from the shock of being a kid again, Robert said calmly "I don't think we will be able to get back home."

Worry showing on Tyler's face ,through his visor, he asked "Why not?"

"For all we know this could have been a one-way trip, we might never get back home."

Even through Tyler's helmet Robert could tell he was shocked at the thought of never getting home again.

Robert sighed. "We might as well see where we are or when we are, since we are stuck here," Robert said as he helped Tyler up.

"I guess you're right, there is nothing we can do at the moment in terms of getting home," Tyler depressingly said. Then something caught the corner of his eye. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the right.

Robert looked to where Tyler was pointing and saw what looked like a sword. Walking up to it Robert saw the blade gleaming in the light. It looked like the blade itself was made of a cyan blue crystal. "Looks like a claymore" Robert stated.(A/N: as for what the sword looks like use your imagination)

"A what now?" Tyler questioned.

Robert siged smaking the forehead of his helment. "Weren't you paying attention in World History class?" Robert asked exasperated. "A claymore is a sword used during the middle ages to take out cavalry – horse and rider. Wonder why it's out here?" he wondered gawking at it.

Tyler shruged his shoulders and said "Maybe some one dropped it."

"We can rule that out," Robert said sarcastically. "The person would have noticed the weight lost. One of the reasons why it was hard to wheel was because of its heavy weight. Any one who could master it was very deadly."

"Should... should we pick it up?" Tyler stammered.

Robert Sweat dropped , "Did you forget we are only four years old?"

"No I didn't forget – I was thinking maybe because we are in MJOLNIR armor we could... possibly be. . ." Tyler let his sentence drop.(A/N: MJOLNIR being the type of armor Master Chief is in)

" mini-SPARTANs?" Robert finished the Tyler's sentence.

"Yeah, we might have everything the SPARTANs' did. Better eyesight, hearing, smell, memory, and let's not forget the most important. Nearly unbreakable bones, super speed, and strength" Tyler explained.

"But what about the training every SPARTAN went through?" Robert questioned. "All the power in the world means nothing if we aren't trained to use it." he reasoned.

"Yeah, but remember when Master Chief first put on his armor he could barely move without hitting himself, but look at me!" Tyler exclaimed.

Tyler was right, even though the real SPARTANs needed years of training in order to use their armor to it's full potential, he and Robert were moving around like experienced veterans.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot, see if you can pick the sword up," said Robert.

Tyler made his way to the sword and reached out for the hilt of the claymore. He tried lifting it for five minutes before he finally gave up. "Damn," he panted "that thing is heavy!"

"Let me try" Robert suggested.

"Yeah, good luck" Tyler joked

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome!" Tyler said with a smile.

Ignoring that last comment, Robert made his way to the sword and grippedthe hilt. Steadying himself for something heavy he started to lift. The sword came easily into the air and felt extremely light, Robert staggered backwards and tried to regain his balance.

Tyler's jaw dropped to the floor. "That thing felt like it weighed more than two tons!" he exclaimed.

"Well that problem is solved" Robert said while balancing the sword on his shoulder. "We should try to find the closest city or village, maybe they can help us" he suggested.

Suddenly they heard someone shout "AHHHHH".

Another voice joined in soon after "THERE'S THE DEMON-KILL IT!"

"HELP ME!" the first voice screamed again. A loud mumble came followed by the sound of a stampede.

"That sounded like a kid!" Tyler said finally getting over the shock of Robert's being able to lift the heavy claymore.

"Come on! Let's see what's going on." Robert said. He started running toward the voices with Tyler following close behind.

* * *

Well that's it for now its my first Fic. So plz R and R. 

If anyone has an idea on how Naruto meets the OCs please share your ideas. I plan on telling you guys on how they get to narutos world when they meet Sarutobi but un till then Cya.


	2. First Encounter

I don't own Naruto or the Halo but I do own the OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

_"Comm Chatter"_

**Demon/Gods talking**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: First Encounter

After several minutes of running Robert and Tyler managed to find where they thought the yelling originated. They found themselves in a large clearing. Beside them to their right were three wooden poles sticking out of the ground. In front of them were lights from what looked like a town.

'Good there's a village nearby,' Robert thought with relief.

"Here is where the yell came from but I don't see anything here," Tyler said confused.

"Let's look around to see if there are any clues to what happened here," Robert suggested.

"HELP!" someone yelled.

"That was fast," said Tyler. "It sounds like a large mob."

"Come on, it came from the town," Robert said and he ran straight towards Konoha at top speed.(_A/N: Which is about 35 kph for a regular SPARTAN_)

They heard an angry voice say "Come on, he went this way!" Another voice, this time an old lady yelled "I'll kill that demon for killing my son!"

When the Spartans (Robert and Tyler) got to the village they were surprised at what they saw. It looked very low tech and yet had a sense of home. They jumped up on top of a building to get a better view of the area. A festival was going on in the village. There were several food stands, costume shops and game stands.

'This place looks strangely familiar,' Robert thought.

"Looks like a festival," Tyler stated.

"REALLY? I would have never guessed," Robert said sarcastically.

A vein popped on Tyler's forehead after that last smart comment. "What now, oh fearless leader?" he said with a hint of maliciousness in his voice.

"We have to find that kid. You go around and see if there really is an angry mob but stay in the shadows," Robert said calmly.

"What about you?" questioned Tyler raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to find an escape route. Once you find the kid, signal me over the comm and I'll send the waypoint." Robert then ran toward the right edge of the building trying to avoid the festival and jumped down to an alley.

"He gets to have all the fun while I have to do all the dirty work," mumbled Tyler.

_Static_

_"I heard that!"_ Robert said over the comm..

"Damn it," Tyler said under his breath.

_Static_

_"Think of it this way – if things go crazy you get to test your abilities in your new armor. Just remember not to use deadly force, I don't want to piss everyone off if we are in enemy territory,"_ Robert finished as he turned off his mouth piece.

Tyler thought about it for a minute and then started grinning from ear to ear. He searched for a couple of minutes before he found the kid standing with his back up against a dead end in another alley. The kid also had to be around four years old. He had blond spiky hair and his clothes were ripped and torn suggesting that the mob had almost caught him before. One of the men from the crowd moved in on the kid he had some kind of vest him Tyler thought it was a utility vest because of all of the pockets on it, he also had some sort of head band on his left arm. He was also holding a small katana raised in his right hand.

"Time to die Kyuubi," he threatened.

"What?" the kid said as he stared wide eyed at the menacing crowd.

'Shit – so much for staying in the shadows' Tyler thought as he jumped over the edge of the building. He landed between the kid and the angry man.

The crowd was momentarily stunned. They seemed awe-struck to see Tyler in his SPARTAN armor. Tyler took advantage of the distraction, he grabbed the kid, threw him over his right shoulder and jumped back on top of the building where he was spectating the event; but not without leaving a small present in front of the crowd – it was labeled 'Tear Gas'.

_Hissssss_

_Cough_ "My eyes!" "Out _cough_ of my way!" came multiple voices from the crowd.

Tyler watched the crowd running every which way and calmly turned on his comm..

_Static_

_"Robert, I found the target and the mob. I don't think they were too happy with the 'gift' I left them,"_ Tyler slyly said.

_Static_

"_sigh _Roger that. I found a place where we can hide out for awhile, I'm sending waypoint now," Robert replied.

"Roger – over and out." _Static_ Tyler turned off his comm. A blue arrow suddenly appeared on his HUD (heads up display). With the kid still on his shoulder he jumped from the rooftop to rooftop towards his escape route.

* * *

Unknown to the mini-SPARTANs someone was watching them from his large crystal ball in his office. 'Who are these kids?' Sarutobi thought and he said out loud "Kakashi!" 

A puff of white smoke suddenly appeared in front of Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi stepped out of the smoke. He was wearing his ANBU uniform.

"Bring me Naruto and his two friends," Sarutobi said without looking up. "Oh and capture the ninja from that mob that disobeyed the law that I have set."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he disappeared into another puff of smoke.

* * *

Tyler made it to the waypoint where their hiding spot was going to be. It was another alley _(A/N: figures)_ but was much bigger than the last alley he had been in. This one was actually an intersection of two alleys. 

Tyler set the blond kid up against the wall to get a better look at him. His blond hair was a mess, spiking up everywhere. 'How does he comb his hair that way?' Tyler thought. Tyler bent over to get a better look into the kid's face. He had deep sea blue eyes that would make any girl Tyler knew go crazy. The boy also had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"You okay kid?" Tyler asked.

Still startled, the kid leaned back against the wall and stammered "Y-yeah." He was actually thinking something else 'He looks bad ass, better not piss him off.' "Thanks for the save back there," he continued.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get to a safe spot as soon as my partner shows up," Tyler replied.

"You called?" Robert said from behind Tyler.

The kid jumped a little when he saw Robert.

"What took you so long?" Tyler said raising an eyebrow looking at Robert.

"Oh, I found a holster for the claymore. Check it out!" Robert pointed to his back where the claymore now rested in its new 'Home'.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T FIND A ESCAPE ROUTE YET!" Tyler yelled back.

"No, I did but I don't think you're going to like it," Robert said as he waved his finger back and forth at Tyler. Robert turned around and headed in to another alley, "Follow me."

Tyler was to the right of blond kid that followed Robert when he came to a manhole cover. "Here it is," Robert said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tyler and the kid said in unison.

Robert turned around "Nope" he said with a smile. He kicked up the edge of the cover with his left heel causing it to flip like a coin. He grabbed it with his right hand and said, "Down the hole," as he pointed with his left hand.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" the kid asked.

Robert shook his head "I would have if I had more time."

The kid looked at his feet depressed, "Sorry" he said.

Robert walked behind the kid and put his left hand on his right shoulder. The kid looked to his right. Robert said "Don't be, you had no say in the matter." The blond kid smiled at Robert in understanding,"Now – down the hole," Robert said as he hit Tyler in the back of the head with the manhole cover.

Tyler lost his balance and fell face first into the sewer entrance.

"Aaahhhhhhh," _THUD!_ Robert and the kid cringed at the sound of the impact.

"I'm okay," came Tyler's voice from deep in the hole.

The kid moved toward the hole and started climbing down the ladder. When he got to the bottom he saw Tyler still lying prone on the floor. He helped him up to a sitting position just a Robert was replacing the cover on the hole and climbing down the ladder.

"We should be safe here for now," Robert stated.

"Why in the hell did you knock me into here?" Tyler asked venomously.

"Cause I wanted to. Besides you wouldn't have come down here otherwises," Robert said with a smirk, causing Tyler's eye to twitch.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you guys?" the kid asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Robert and this is my partner Tyler." Robert answered.

"Whats up?" Tyler said while giving the kid a two finger salute. "What's yours?" he asked.

The kid gave them a sly grin and said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!"

* * *

Sorry it took awhile to upload I had this chapter done 2 days ago but the Co-authors were lazy. I have already finished the third chapter and started typing it in ill try to upload it with in the next 3 days. But anyways plz R&R. 


	3. Capture

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talk

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE: Capture 

"Naruto. . . I have heard that name before," Tyler said, pondering at the answer.

Naruto knew it was too good to be true. 'Now they are going to leave me behind and avoid me' he thought.

"Isn't he from that anime and magna 'Naruto' that your sister watches Robert?" Tyler asked.

"Anime and magna?" Naruto asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"I knew this kid looked familiar!" Robert said excitedly. "You are Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number 1 most unpredictable and loudmouth ninja, container of Kyuubi no Kitsune and hero of Konoha," he finished.

"Kyuubi? But I thought by the Fourth Hokage," Naruto said quietly.

"From what I can remember from my sister's constant babble about you, the Fourth couldn't kill the Fox so he sacrificed himself in order to seal it," Robert explained.

"So that means," Naruto started with tears coming into his eyes.

"Nope," Tyler interrupted, "let Robert finish."

"Thanks Tyler. Anyway the seal on your stomach keeps you and Kyuubi separate but it allows you to gain access to his chakra. Also because he has so much of it you have a high chakra reserve and Kyuubi's healing ability."

Naruto stood quietly, still not quite believing he was not the Fox.

Robert saw the doubt in his face and sighed. "Look, let me put it another way" he started. Naruto looked up with curiosity. "If you were Kyuubi you would have turned this little village into a smoldering crater by now; but you didn't, meaning that you and Kyuubi are two different entities," he said calmly.

'He must be right,' Naruto thought happily. "Thanks for telling me, but there is still one more question I have," he said.

"Huh?" Robert asked.

"How come no one told me before?" Naruto questioned.

"That I have no idea, sorry." Robert stated matter of factly.

"It's okay, I would have expect-"he started to say but was interrupted by Tyler and Robert's motion sensors going off. Six targets were behind them and another five were in front of them about 10 meters away. Their instincts aroused Tyler stood up and stepped in between Naruto and the unknown targets. Robert turned around to face the six behind while grabbing the hilt of his claymore and taking it out of the holster. He raised it, ready to defend his partner and Naruto._ (A/N: Robert assumed a fencing saber stance.)_

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, a bit worried.

"We've got company. Five in front of me and six in front of Robert," Tyler answered.

"How do you know that?" Naruto questioned.

"We have a device in our armor called a motion sensor. It allows us to detect any motion within a 360 degree radius; very helpful for preventing an ambush," Tyler explained.

"If you people were in the mob that attacked Naruto, I'll be sure to tear you in half," Robert said to the approaching targets. For extra emphasis he lifted his left hand and punched the wall next to him. _Boom!_ His hand left a crater about 2 feet in diameter and 3 inches deep. "Literally," he finished his threat.

Both Tyler and Naruto were stunned and thought 'better not piss him off really bad, he could kill me'.

The eleven red dots on their sensors flashed for a few seconds and then returned to the original glow, indicating the so-called 'enemy' seemed to be surprised a four year old had that much strength.

One of the dots started to walk toward Tyler. A deep voice came from the shadows and said "We mean you no harm. The Hokage just wishes to speak with you."

Tyler turned on his comm microphone and turned off his outer speakers.

_Static_ _"What do you think Robert?"_ asked Tyler.

Robert repeated Tyler's motions and replied,

_Static_ _"We don't have much of a choice. If we start a fight here in such close quarters one-on-one we would have a shot; but since it's eleven against two and we have the kid we wouldn't stand much of a chance."_

_Static "What about Naruto?" _Tyler asked.

_Static "He can't hold his own against ninjas yet. He doesn't go to the academy for another two years, so we would be 'babysitting' him in a fight,"_ said Robert.

_Static "Man this sucks ass, what should we do?"_ Tyler questioned.

_Static "We do what they say for right now. If these people were with the mob attacking Naruto then we will try to make an escape later."_

_Static "Understood. Over and out,"_ Tyler stated and shut off his comm link.

Robert also turned off his comm mike and reactivated his outer speakers. "Alright, we'll come along with you for now," he told the voice. As he spoke he holstered the claymore.

A gray-haired man approached them from the shadows. He was wearing a weird looking uniform with a dog mask covering his face.

Tyler and Robert heard Naruto breathe a deep sigh of relief. "Its okay Robert and Tyler," he said. "They are ANBU ninjas; old man Hokage's body guards and 'cops' that enforce the important laws. We are safe with them," he explained.

Robert and Tyler were still unsure. Robert didn't know too much about the ANBU except they were elite Jounin. The only Jounin Robert knew would be a threat was Kakashi because of his speed.

The other red dots also came out of the shadows after Naruto's explanation. All of them were also wearing the same uniform but each of them had on a different mask. Robert figured it was to tell each other apart and he began to make mental notes concerning each one.

Three of the ninjas approached the manhole cover that Naruto, Robert and Tyler had come through. "Okay you three go up," one of them said.

Tyler went first, followed closely by Naruto and then Robert. Once they were once again above ground the other ANBU ninjas appeared in puffs of smoke.

"Ok," The ANBU with the dog mask said in a lazy voice, " please follow us to the Hokage's office, Raven please tell Hokage-sama that we found them and they are fine."

"Hai!" said the man wearing a bird face mask before disappearing in a puff of smoke. _(A/N: I wasn't sure if ANBU agents use code names or not but with the face masks I sort of figured they do.)_

"Please be so kind as to follow me," the dog masked ANBU said.

Along their route everyone they encountered gave Naruto usual hated glares.

'Now I understand their looks, but why won't they understand that if it wasn't for me they would be in the belly of a demon,' Naruto thought to himself.

A voice suddenly shouted out, **"Because some humans are arrogant and to thick headed!"**

'Who said that?' Naruto questioned looking from side to side. The voice had sounded strangely close by but he couldn't tell who had said it.

"**Who do you think Kit?"** the voice replied sarcastically.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto questioned.

"**BINGO! Give the kit a prize!"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto growled at the Fox in hatred.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Tyler asked him.

"Uhh. . ." he replied. He couldn't tell him verbally Kyuubi was talking to him so he patted his stomach trying to indicate it was the Fox.

Tyler understood the gesture perfectly and reached into his utility belt. He pulled out an ear piece and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at it and then questionably at Tyler. Robert pointed silently to the ear piece and then to his ear. Naruto nodded and put it in his ear.

_Static "Was it Kyuubi? Nod your head for yes and shake it side to side for no,"_ Robert told him through the ear piece.

Naruto's eyes opened widely in surprise and then slowly nodded his head.

_Static "Okay, don't tell me now what he said. Wait until we get to the Hokage; I bet he may have a few questions for him, understand?" _Robert told him.

Naruto nodded silently again.

_Static "Good, now please give the ear piece back to Tyler. I think it is his only one,"_ Robert said matter-of-factly.

Naruto nodded while removing the ear piece and stealthily handed it back to Tyler. Several minutes later they reached the Hokage tower. In front of the main entrance stood the Hokage himself.

"Aahhh," Tyler screamed in surprise to see him there. Tyler then vanished from everyone's sight. "Damn," he continued, "don't scare me like that!"

Everyone heard him but couldn't see him; they started looking all around each other.

"Hey Tyler, where in the hell are you?" Robert asked worriedly.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm right in front of you dude," he replied.

"I don't think so, if you were I would be able to see you idiot!" Robert stated.

"I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR F#$ING FACE!" Tyler shouted.

"Really? If you say so, stand still for a minute." Robert told him. He then turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, see if he's there."

Naruto looked at Robert as if he was insane. "What? Why me?" he yelled.

Robert looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Even with Robert's visor in the down position Naruto still got a cold chill running down his spine. _(A/N: Imagine Kakashi's cold stare but a lot worse.) _"Cause I said so," Robert said sternly with a small growl at the end.

"Y-y-yes sirrr," Naruto stammered. He was already close to where Tyler had been so he reached out his hand and waved it in front of himself. His hand struck something hard. He reached out and felt what he believed to be Tyler's armor.

"HOLY SHIT! You are invisible Tyler!" he yelled.

"Realllllyyyy? COOL! I can pull some awesome pranks with this!" he said with a smirk.

"Can I join you? I can think of some pretty good ones," Naruto told him grinning in such a way that made the ANBU and the Hokage turn ghost white with fear.

Robert slapped his own forehead and looked up toward the sky. "Oh no," he groaned. He had a sudden flashback to the last time Tyler pulled a prank. He had gotten suspended from the school for two weeks; with this new ability of his he would be nearly unstoppable.

"Hey," Tyler questioned, "how do I get back to normal?"

"That's a really good question dude," Robert replied.

"Try thinking about being visible again," suggested the Hokage.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," Tyler said. He concentrated hard on wanting to be visible again and slowly but surely he started to turn transparent then visible. He started touching his arms and asked, "Can you see me now?"

Naruto and Robert nodded in ascension.

The Hokage smiled warmly at the three and said, "Well now that is settled, please step inside my office. The rest of you can go for now, oh, except you Kakashi."

"Hai," replied the dog face masked man.

* * *

Damn that took awhile the next chapter is going to be a long one the explination on how Tyler and Robert got into narutos world is coming up. plz R&R 


	4. Mission Report and New Quarters

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Mssion Report and New Quarters

Tyler, Naruto, Robert, Sarutobi, and Kakashi went inside the Hokage's office. It was a small oval room with a very good view of the village on-going festivities. The only things occupying the room were a large wooden desk with a large comfortable chair behind it and 3 smaller wooden chairs in front of it. (A/N: I don't want to bore you with exact details of how the room looks – your imagination would do it better justice. POWER TO THE READERS)

"Please have a seat you three," Sarutobi said while taking his seat behind the desk. Kakashi took his place slightly behind the Hokage on his left side.

Naruto sat in one of the other three chairs facing the Hokage. Tyler looked questioningly at Robert and Robert returned the glance. The Hokage looked at both of them and raised his eyebrow slightly. Robert and Tyler returned his look.

"With all due respect, sir, but I doubt your chairs will withstand the combined weight of ourselves in our armor," Robert said in a respectfully but calm voice.

Kakashi chuckled slightly in disbelief. Robert looked at him and said "You think I'm kidding? Watch." He moved to the remaining two chairs and started to sit down in one of them.

_Creak. . . Snap. . . . Crackle……Moan_

The chair started buckling and groaning under the weight of Robert and his armor. Suddenly there was one final loud crack and _'CRASH'_ the chair finally gave way under Robert and he landed hard on his ass.

Tyler snickered at the sight of Naruto and Sarutobi's combined faces. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates and their mouths were hanging open large enough for a squirrel to fit in.

"See what I mean?" Robert said while standing up and dusting himself off.

Kakashi also looked very shocked and surprised, "How do you move in that?" he asked curiously.

"I'm still trying to figure that out as well," Robert said sarcastically while still brushing himself off.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, let's say that Robert and I are not from this world or this dimension for that matter," Tyler tried to explain.

"Well, how did you get here?" interrupted Kakashi.

"Ummm," Robert stammered as he crossed his arms, "the last thing I remember was playing a video game called 'Halo 2' with Tyler here when my sister burst in and started playing a 'Naruto' DVD. The next thing I know Tyler and I were here."(A/N: sry for the short and sweet version had writers block)

Sarutobi and Kakashi each raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his story. Naruto, on the other hand, looked very hopeful. "Hey Robert! Does your world see me as a hero for holding the damn fox?" he asked excitedly.

**'I heard that brat'** growled the voice of Kyuubi in Naruto's head.

Sarutobi and Kakashi were both shocked and stared wide-eyed at Naruto. After a few seconds Sarutobi asked, "Naruto, how did you know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto leaned slightly forward in his chair and looked at Sarutobi. "Robert told me after we got into the sewers," he said. Then he quickly looked back at Robert and asked again, "So does you world consider me a hero?" he said excitedly.

"Yup," Robert said, "I think you have thousands of fans because you keep pushing forward despite what you have been through."

Sarutobi sighed heavily and smiled slightly as he thought 'at least he is a hero in some dimension.'

"Oh, I almost forgot," Naruto said, "do you know any Justus Robert?"

"I do know the training steps of the Rasengan, the Fourth's favorite one, but I don't know if we can use chakra yet," Robert answered.

Kakashi's eye went wide again, "You mean you made the crater in the sewers without using chakra!" he yelled.

"Are you kidding," Robert questioned sarcastically, "I barely touched that wall."

Kakashi was dumbfounded but quickly regained his composure. "But," he questioned lazily, "how did you know about Kyuubi?"

Tyler sighed. "Robert and I had to watch over his little sister," he said pointing at Robert, "and she is a Naruto fanatic. All we did while watching her was watch the anime and then read the magna when she went to bed."

"Okay," Kakashi started. "But how do you know the steps of the Rasengan?" he asked.

"The Rasengan Arch was my little sister's favorite storyline. I saw that Arch so many times I have it burned into my brain forever," Robert said while his right eye twitched.

"Make's sense to me," Naruto piped in with a small smile.

Sarutobi nodded slowly at Naruto and said, "Alright, we'll let you become citizens first, then we'll have to find a place for youthree to stay."

"I think I might have a suggestion," Robert said with a smirk.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and asked "Yes?"

"Well in the Naruto series, Naruto really sucked at Chakra control…," Robert said leaving Sarutobi to complete the thought.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he'll take his closest friend's son in," he paused slightly, "but it will mean havoc for the council in his estate." He finished while looking at Naruto. "Kakashi, please get Hiashi for me," he ordered.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," Kakashi replied with moan and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I've got to learn how to do that!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Uh – huh" Naruto agreed.

Robert looked at Tyler with disbelief. "Why would you want to do that when you can just turn invisible," he asked.

Tyler looked at him and blinked, "Oh yeah … good point."

"I almost forgot to ask," Sarutobi started causing Robert and Tyler to look at him. "Exactly how old are you two in your world?" he asked.

"Eighteen," Robert replied calmly.

"Seventeen," Tyler said proudly.

"Well that explains the increased intelligence," Sarutobi replied.

Robert blinked twice before saying, "Intelligence? HIM?" he said jokingly pointing at Tyler. Tyler stared back at Robert causing an anime vein pop at the back of his head.

"I can hear you, you know," Tyler said angrily.

Robert turned his head to look at Tyler and made the Spartan 'smile' hand signal over his face place where his mouth would be. "I know" he said sarcastically making Tyler's eye twitch again.(A/N: the hand signal looks like a one handed bird, but the palm of the hand is facing the mouth.)

Sarutobi sighed heavily as he thought 'They may be teens but they still act like kids.' He then said, "Anyway, let us get the paperwork out of the way for you two to become citizens."

* * *

_**(20 minutes later)**_

"Is there something you need Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked as he walked into the office and up to the desk. After a moment he noticed there were other people in the room. He activated his byakugan to see Naruto, Tyler, and Robert.Naruto's chakra seemed to be a mix of blue and orange-red. Tyler's chakra was normal but it still showed he had a lot of it, but it also seemed transparent. Robert's chakra was very different. Instead of the normal light blue color it was pitch black but showed no evil intent in it, in truth it seemed peacful. It also seemed to have a bit of his chakra focused in his eyes. (A/N: hint hint)

Sarutobi noticed the activated byakugan and said, "Don't worry Hiashi-dono, these two won't cause us any harm."

Hiashi deactivate his bloodline and faced Sarutobi. "What is it you need Hokage-sama?" he questioned respectfully.

Sarutobi tilted his head slightly and said slowly, "You remember the child of the Yondaime?"

"Arashi's kid? He died in child birth from what I was told," Hiashi stated sadly.

"I am sorry. I had to say he died in order to protect him. He is actually alive," Sarutobi explained.

Hiashi's eyes grew wide in disbelief and he asked in total surprise, "Where? Where is he?"

The Hokage closed his eyes, raised his hand, and then slowly pointed at Naruto. "The two in the armor saved him. They need a place to stay and for future preparations trained in chakra control," he said while opening his eyes. "I cannot make you take them, so the decision is up to you," he finished.

Hiashi thought for a moment and then nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I will take them in. The Hyuugn Council can screw themselves for all I care. I promised Arashi-baka that I would take care of his child in the event of his and Kagome's deaths. I do not intend to break that oath," he stated crossing his arms across his chest.

Sarutobi smiled at him and said "Thank you Hiashi-dono." He then turned his head to talk to the three of them doing the paperwork at the table. "Naruto, Robert and Tyler, will you please come over here?" he asked.

'THANK GOD!' Robert and Tyler thought in releif after finishing the paperwork they were given.

They then made their way around the table and stood in front of the Hokage. "This is Hyuuga Hiashi. He has agreed to let you three stay at his estate," he explained. "He will also train you three in chakra control."

Robert bowed deeply at Hiashi and said "Thank you for your hospitality Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi was a bit surprised that a child (A/N: Yeah right!) knew how to address some one properly. "Please call me Hiashi-san. Now if you could follow me to my estate we will find you some rooms," he sand very sincerely as he turned to leave the room. He was followed by the young trio.

"Oh and Hiashi, do you know where Kakashi went off to?" Sarutobi asked with supistion.

"I think he went tword the hotsprings, " Haishi said a bit upset.

'Figures,' Sarutobi, Robert, and Tyler though on the same line.

* * *

_**Time: 7:58pm **_

_**Date: Unknown **_

_**Location: Gate of Hyuuga's estate **_

"THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE? IT'S HUGE!" Tyler and Naruto yelled in unison.

"I must say it is bigger in person," Robert said calmly as usual while looking up at the gates of the Hyuuga manor. He then thought 'but then again I am shorter now.'

The doors of the estate opened inward to admit the four. After the introductions to the staff Naruto felt like they were being followed while they were being led to their rooms. He turned around to see a small girl with midnight colored hair peaking at him from around a corner.

"Hi," Naruto said with a smile.

There was a small squeak from the girl before she retreated quickly behind the corner. Naruto raised a eyebrow and thought 'that was weird.'

"Oi Naurto, what's the holdup?" Robert asked him.

Naruto turned his head and pointed at the corner. "There was a girl over there behind that corner," he explained.

Haishi chuckled and said, "That must be my daughter. You can come out now Hinata." He said toward the corner.

A little girl peaked around the corner again and slowly came out. She pushed her index fingers together with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. She was wearing a light purple night gown with sheep on it that looked a little too big for her. (A/N: You know the rest.)

Naruto smiled at her again and said, "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name?"

The girl blushed at his smile and looked down at her feet. "I am H-Hyuuga Hin-ata, Naruto-kun."

Hiashi's eyes started to twitch when he noticed her shyness and blushing. 'Please don't tell me she just started to like boys at this age,' he thought and raised his eyes toward the ceiling.

* * *

that took awhile but anyways I've just finished Ch 5 and 6 and now im working on Ch 7. As soon 5 and 6 have the right corrections i'll post them asap. Plz R&R,but untill then, this is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_click_) 


	5. Welcome To Boot Camp

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE: Welcome To Boot Camp

_**(1 week later)**_

Naruto woke up to a sound of metal banging against each other but it was still very quiet so that no one else would notice. He also noticed a nice warm spot and the feeling of weight on his left side. He opened his eyes slightly to see what it was but all he saw was midnight blue hair, which meant only one thing. Three year old Hinata was lying next to him and hugging him like a teddy bear. Naruto's eyes shot wide open. 'What's she doing here?' he screamed inside his head while blushing a deep crimson red.

"Baka, you don't remember what happened last night?" Kyuubi said while banging his head on his cage's bars because of the dream Naruto had been having. "I swear you will turn into Ramen if you ate that much."

_FLASHBACK_

_(**Time - 11:01pm**_

_**Location- Nauto's Room in Hyuuga Estate**)_

Naruto was wide awake and thinking about so much that had happened in the last week – getting kicked out of the orphanage, running from the mob, meeting Robert and Tyler, finding out about Kyuubi being inside of him, staying in the Hyuuga compound, and getting chakra control training with Robert and Tyler – kind of a busy week.

_Tap. Tap._ "Um. . .may I please come in, Naruto-kun?" came a sad squeak of the voice of Hinata.

Naruto sat up in his bed and faced the sliding paper door and thought 'Why is she up at this time of night?' "Sure Hinata-chan, you can come in," he said concerned.

Hinata opened the paper door and closed it quietly behind her. Naruto noticed she was crying. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"I _(sniff, sniff)_ had a bad dream," she replied suddenly.** _(A/N: Remember she's 3 years old, nightmares can really spook them at this age.)_**

"How come you didn't go to your parents?" he asked.

"Otouo-san and Kaa-san a-are with the E-E-Elders and wouldn't be out for a f-few more hours," she replied sobbing.

Naruto sighed. 'I hope I don't get into trouble for this.' He scooted over in his bed and said, "Would you like to sleep here for a while Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed, "O-o-okay," she replied as she made her way to Naruto's bed and got under the covers still blushing.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Hinata said sleepily.

"Good night Hinata-chan," Naruto replied.

_END FLASHBACK_

'Oh yeah now I remember,' thought Naruto.

"**Just do me one favor will you Kit," **said Kyuubi.

'What is it?'

"**Don't ever dream about ramen again. You ate so many bowls of those damn noodles I thought I was going to puke!"** Kyuubi said sickly.

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked. 'You don't have a stomach,' he said sarcastically.

"**I would if I did. Honestly after your 256th bowl I thought I was going to be seriously sick," **Kyuubi said moaning.

'It was a great dream!' Naruto yelled back in his mind.

"**To you maybe!"** Kyuubi yelled in response with his eye twitching.

Hinata then hugged Naruto tighter and her head snuggled deep into his shoulder causing him to blush deep dark red.

Naruto heard Kyuubi snicker as he said, "**Not as good as her dream."**

'Shut it Fox!' he thought embarrassed.

Just then Naruto's door slid open to reveal Robert and Tyler in full armor. Tyler chuckled softly and quietly said, "So Naruto how does it feel being a live teddy bear?"

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. "Shut up!" he whispered while blushing.

Tyler started to laugh a little louder. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. . .he like it, he really lik-." _WHAM_ "Oooowwww!" he yelled. Robert had hit Tyler on top of his helmet causing Tyler's head to bang around inside it. Even with all the cushions in the armor's helmet it still hurt like hell.

"What was that for?" he asked hurtfully.

"Stop teasing them. We are already behind schedule," he added looking at his helmet's inner clock.

Naruto turned to his right and looked at his alarm clock. It was 4:17am. He started blinking in disbelief and said very irritated, "How come I have to wake up at this time in the morning?"

"For two very good reasons," Robert stated. "One, to start your combat training that lasts four hours, and two, to get you into the habit of waking up at an earlier time," he explained. "Wake up Hinata too, she can benefit from this training as well. Now let's go, our breakfast is waiting," and with that said he turned and left the room heading for the kitchen.

Tyler sighed and said, "Well at least he is not grumpy," while rubbing his helmet. He then followed Robert out of the room leaving Naruto irritated but excited at the thought of combat training.

Naruto sighed and tried to get out of Hinata's grip but every time he tried to get up she tightened her hold on him. Finally after 5 minutes of trying gently he gave up and shook her shoulder. "Hinata, it is time to get up," he whispered.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto's blue eyes staring closely at her. She blushed slightly and then noticed she was bear hugging him. "Eeeepppp!" she squealed and jumped quickly to the floor while turning beet red. "S-sorry Naruto-kun. I though I was holding my t-teddy bear," she quietly said.

Naruto got quickly up, placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, and said, "It's okay Hinata, I understand." She blushed again and he continued, "We need to hurry. Tyler and Robert are waiting for us with breakfast."

She nodded, turned and opened the door wider. It was still dark outside and a few stars were still shining in the night sky. She turned around to face Naruto and said, "Um N-Naruto-kun?"

He looked at her and questioned, "Yes?"

"Um- - - what time is it?" she questioned.

Naruto glanced at his nightstand clock and sighed. "It is 4:17 in the morning," he said sleepily.

"Why are w-w-we up so early?" she asked.

"Something about starting combat training with Robert and Tyler which is going to last about four hours," he explained.

"Oh . . . I hope your training goes well," she replied sounding depressed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You are joining me with the training. Why else would I wake you up?" he said teasingly.

Hinata was happy she would be spending time with her new friends. "Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen Naruto-kun," she said smiling as she left his room.

Naruto saw her sly smile and blushed a little. 'She's cute when she smiles like that' he thought for only a sec. A bit worried he added 'wait, where did that come from?' Putting these thoughts at the back of his mind he got dressed in some training clothes the Hyuugas were kind enough to give him. They were pretty basic – a black long-sleeve V-shirt with long black sweatpants. He pouted a little about the lack of color but he wore them none the less. After getting dressed Naruto made his way to the kitchen. Robert and Tyler were helping the maid clean up. Hinata soon came in the kitchen dressed in the same outfit as Naruto, except slightly smaller of course.

"What took you guys so long?" Robert asked curiously. Naruto and Hinata blushed slightly pink. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know," Robert continued. "Just meet us at training ground number 8 here at the estate after you have breakfast. You will need the energy," he said seriously.

Hinata and Naruto both nodded.

_**(10 minutes later)**_

Training area #8 was very basic in terms that there was an arena about 15 feet in diameter with a large rock that weighed about 200 pounds. Outside the arena was a grassy area with a large tree on the other side of the entrance in the right hand corner of the training area. Tyler and Robert were waiting for them to show up.

"Wonder what's taking them?" Tyler finally asked.

As soon as those words left his mouth their motion sensors blinked two yellow dots indicating Naruto and Hinata were approaching.

"Speak of the devil," Robert said.

A crying Naruto came into the arena with Hinata trying to comfort him. Tyler looked at Hinata and asked, "What's eaten him?" he asked pointing at Naruto.

"T-the cook said he can only have 2 bowls of ramen a week," she replied, still trying to comfort Naruto.

Robert chuckled slightly. "That was my doing," he said smiling.

Naruto's eyes opened wide in horror and started yelling, "WHAT! Wh-."

_SMACK. _Before he could finish his yell Robert duck tapped his mouth shut. "Calm down! I was just about to explain why."

_Muffled screams of protest came through the tape._ Robert could have sworn Naruto was trying to say 'why did you take my ramen away.'

"For several good reasons," he started saying. "Number 1 – it is bad for you to eat lots of ramen every day. 2 – I was going to use it in a reward system for you. Every time you succeed in something you will gain from 1 to 5 bowls of ramen for either lunch or dinner, but never, ever breakfast. And 3 – It stunts your growth. I doubt you want to be the shortest in the academy, trust me I know," he finished.

_More muffled screams of protest. _This time Robert thought it sounded like 'but you had pizza this morning for breakfast. Robert raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I had cold pizza, not hot, but cold. It is good for you in the morning having the needed nutrients to start the day," he said. "You understand I didn't take it completely away I just limited it for a good reason."

Naruto nodded but was still pouting about the ramen restriction. During Robert and Naruto's conversation Tyler had made his way next to Hinata.

"I don't know what is scarier, Robert understands Naruto with duck tape over his mouth or Naruto agreeing to the ramen restriction," he whispered to her.

"We should start the warm-up now," Robert said making his way back to the center of the arena. Naruto made some muffled noises while pointing at his mouth.

"I'll get it Naruto," Tyler stated while making his way over to Naruto.

Tyler reached over to one of the ends of the tape. _Rrrriiiiipppp!_ Naruto winced in enormous pain and put both hands over his mouth. The tape had left a large red mark over his mouth.

"He, he, he. . . .Sorry forgot to tell you to brace yourself," Tyler laughed nervously.

"Son of a . . . . ," Naruto said under his breath while rubbing his face with his hands.

"Hey you three, let's get started with the warm-up," Robert said loudly from the training arena.

Tyler, Naruto and Hinata made their way to the arena. Naruto was still pissed off about the duck tape. Once in the arena they stood in a straight line side by side near the boulder in the center ring.

"Um. . . Robert-kun?" Hinata said in a low whisper.

"Please Hinata, just call me 'Robert'. Robert-kun sounds funny to me," Robert said sincerely.

"Okay, but I don't remember a rock here in the training place," Hinata said nervously.

"I'll get to that after the warm-up, okay?" Robert replied. She nodded. "Ok," he continued, "let's get started with the light warm-up."

"How light are we talking about?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks along with a 2 mile jog," Robert calmly stated.

Tyler and Naruto's jaw dropped wide open and Hinata paled a bit.

"Oh and if you quit in the warm-up you will have to jog around Konoha twice and do 200 instead of 100," Robert said seriously.

_**(2 hours later **_

_**Time - 6:27 am**_

_**Location – Hyuuga training ground #8)**_

"I'm impressed that you two didn't quit," Robert said calmly as usual.

Both Naruto and Hinata were panting heavily from their so-called 'warm-up.' Naruto was on one knee while Hinata was sitting trying hard to catch her breath.

"Now for the real training," Robert stated causing Naruto and Hinata to look at each other in fear. Robert glanced over to Tyler who was stretching out his muscles and said, "Tyler."

Tyler stopped his stretching, turned around to look back at Robert standing in front of Naruto and Hinata, and said, "Yeah?"

"I need you to work on your new ability; the sooner you master it the better," Robert told him.

Tyler smiled and saluted. "You got it Boss!" he replied and then made his way out of the arena.

Robert raised an eyebrow while thinking to himself 'what is he so happy about?' Robert looked back at Naruto. He was helping Hinata back to her feet. "Okay you two, time for hand-to-hand combat training," he said to them.

Naruto looked slightly puzzled and replied, "You mean taijutsu?"

"Yeah," Robert said while nodding.

"B-but Robert, I'm s-suppose to learn the Jyuuken style," Hinata whispered quietly trying not to upset Robert.

"I know Hinata," he replied, "and don't get me wrong because the Jyuuken style is very good but there are some problems. If you are low on chakra or you have the chakra hole closed then it is good to know more than one combat style to switch to if one is not working against an enemy," he explained.

'That makes sense, I guess,' thought Hinata in agreement. "What is the style's name?" she asked.

'Good question, they never said what the SPARTANs Hand-to-hand combat style's name was,' thought Robert. 'So what can we call it' he pondered for a moment when a name suddenly came to him. "It's called Hagane Genkotsu (Steel Fist)," he said to them.

"Why Hagane Genkotsu?" asked Naruto.

Robert smiled and turned toward the rock in the middle of the arena. He assumed a fighting stance _**(A/N: use your own imagination on what you would like to the stance to look like)**_ and said, "This is why." He tightened the muscles in his right hand and arm and swung at the rock. **BAAAMMMM! **Robert had punched the rock with only about ½ of his full strength but it still caused the rock to explode into pebbles from the impact.

Naruto and Hinata were dumb-struck; their eyes were wide as saucers. Both of them silently whispered, "Daaaamn!"

Robert was also slightly shocked at his strength. 'Damn,' he thought, 'didn't mean to hit that hard. I don't know my own strength.' He returned from the Hagane Genkotsu stance and turned back toward Naruto and Hinata. "Well, with that out of the way, let's get started with the first tiers," he told them.

_**(2 hours 30 minutes later **_

_**Time 8:57am**_

_**Location – still the HyuugaTraining area)**_

Robert was resting in the shade of the tree with his hands behind his head. Next to him Naruto and Hinata had fallen asleep 20 minutes ago. They were using each others heads as pillows. Tyler had returned and was still practicing his new ability in the center of the training circle. He managed to become invisible easily enough – it was becoming visible again he was struggling with. At the moment he was transparent and slowly becoming a solid object. As Robert watched Tyler become solid again he thought of Naruto and Hinata. When they had finally collapsed from exhaustion, from repeating the tiers over and over, and fallen asleep Robert thought it was a true 'Kodak' moment – one any mom wouldn't resist taking their pictures as they slept. 'Man, it would make a good blackmail picture when they get older,' he thought to himself.

Suddenly Robert and Tyler's motion sensors went off. They indicated a 'friendly' approaching from the entrance to the training area. Robert turned his head to see who it was Hinata's mother, Hyuuga Tenshi. Like Hinata she had midnight blue hair but had dark green eyes which meant she was not Hyuugan blood. _(A/N: use your imagination again for an exact description – Power to the Readers!)_ She looked very worried by the expression on her face. Robert had met Tenshi infrequently while staying there and only when she was looking for her daughter Hinata.

Robert got up and walked over to her. "Good morning Tenshi-san," he said while waving his hand slightly.

She looked at Robert and only slightly relaxed. She couldn't see past him so she worriedly asked, "Where are the others?"

Robert sighed and said, "Well, Tyler is in the center ring still practicing his bloodline."

Tenshi blinked hard twice and said "He is?" She then looked toward the ring to see nothing there.

Robert turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Tyler missing again. "Tyler," he said bored, "you're gone again man."

"Damn," came a voice from the emptiness. "I thought I had it that time," he stated pissed off. He slowly again became visible.

Tenshi's eyes widen in surprise. She looked back at Robert and asked, "How does he do that?"

"I said he was practicing his bloodline," Robert repeated looking at her again.

"Oh. But, where are Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun?" she asked him still sounding a little worried.

Robert slightly raised an eyebrow and thought 'I thought only the Hokage-oij-san and Hinata called Naruto with the –kun suffix.' "They are under the tree taking a nap," he answered while pointing his thumb towards the tree.

Tenshi glanced over to Naruto and Hinata and smiled warmly at the sight of them napping. "Can you please make sure that those two don't wake up in the next five minutes?" she asked him sweetly.

Robert blinked in surprised and said, "Ummm - - okay."

Tenshi smiled again, turned and walked back toward the estate. 'Wonder where she is going,' Robert thought curiously.

Hinata let out a small moan which caused both Robert and Tyler to look at her and Naruto. Hinata was snuggling closer to Naruto putting her arms around him, hugging him tight like a teddy bear again.

Tenshi returned quickly through the entrance with a clicking noise causing Robert to turn around. Robert chuckled quietly when he realized what was in her hands. 'It figures,' he thought to himself. 'Why do parent always get a camera when they see their kids in these types of situations?'

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took awhile. I'm going to jump ahead two years in the next. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Academy will be available shortly. plz R&R This is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_click_) 


	6. Welcome To The Academy

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX: Welcome to the Academy

_**(2 years later**_

_**TIME: 7:36am**_

_**Date: 8/15/5 AK (After Kyuubi)**_

_**LOCATION: Courtyard of the Ninja Academy)**_

"How long can Hokage-Oij-san talk?" Tyler asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know but if he doesn't stop soon I'm going to die of boredom. I mean come on, how long can he actually talk for?" Naruto replied quietly in a very bored tone.

_**(24 minutes later)** (A/N: you will be seeing a lot of these!)_

"You had to ask. . ." Tyler said sarcastically.

". . . .And so without further to do let's begin," the Hokage said very enthusiastically.

"FINALLY," Robert said in a sigh of relief.

"I have to agree to that. Hokage-suma did talk for a rather long time," Hinata whispered to Naruto, Tyler and Robert.

Hinata had lost much of her stammering after several months with Tyler, Robert and Naruto. She still stammered occasionally though when complimented by Naruto and still could be quite shy around him. Ever since her 'bad dream' incident she was still once or twice a month asking to sleep with Naruto _(A/N: totally innocent and fully dressed you perverts!)_. Tyler and Robert didn't mind, as long as it didn't affect their training. Hinata still wore the Hyuuga training outfit but the new ones were a little more formal, having the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back and her own symbol on her left arm.

Naruto was probably the one changed the most in appearance. During the Hagane Genkotsu and Chakra training at the age of 5 he was someone not to mess around with but of course he still had a long way to go._(A/N: He hasnt had his Birthday yet)_

Robert and Tyler had gotten stronger with the Chakra control training and could do some low level jutsus. Robert mainly focused on Fire and Lightning while Tyler focused on Water and Earth. Robert and Tyler still wore their Spartan armor _(A/N: it wouldn't be much of a Halo crossover if they didn't still have the armor on, now could it?)_. For some unknown reason the armor seemed to grow with them. They managed to upgrade the armor to some extent but not much because of the lack of technology in Naruto's world. One of Robert's upgrades was the reprogramming of the helmet's computer. If he makes physical contact with an enemy ninja his helmet tracks him no matter where he goes. The second of Robert's upgrades is a P.P.S. (personal profile system) which lets him scan any potential enemy and tells him the profile of the opponent, including age, height, weight, abilities, and most powerful jutsu. The best side to this upgrade is that even hengens can't affect it.

Tyler's upgrade is in the suit itself. It has a sound dampener making him extremely quiet. This ability combined with his bloodline allows him to effectively get inside enemy territory virtually undetected, by anything, letting him steal information or complete sabotage.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Hold your horses Naruto, we still need to see what class we are in," Robert said calmly while walking to the academy entrance.

"Okay," Naruto said while grabbing Hinata's hand making her blush. "Let's go Hina-chan," he told her with a smile running after Tyler and Robert dragging a very blushing Hinata.

They made their way to a second floor classroom. Only two people were in the room, everyone else must still be saying goodbye to their parents. One of the two people was wearing a chunnin vest while the other one was a kid approximately their age with raven black hair wearing the Uchiha symbol on his back.

The chunnin smiled at the 4 of them while the Uchiha just stared at Robert and Tyler.

"Hello I'm Iruka. I will be your teacher for several classes. Please sit where you want until everyone else gets here."

"Ok," said Tyler.

"Sure!" replied Naruto.

"Whatever," Robert stated.

"H-hai," whispered Hinata.

They took seats in the corner second level near the door. After ten minutes everyone else seemed to have taken their seats. _(A/N: H-N-T-R is how they are seated)_

"It's good to see all of you," Iruka started.

"Oh no. . . not another speech," Naruto said under his breath.

"I'm getting tired of these speeches. Let's just get this day over with before I fall asleep," Robert said quietly to the others.

Naruto, Tyler and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So with that out of the way let us get started with the lesson. If you can please take out your history books?" Iruka said cheerfully.

_**(10 seconds later)** _"I'm bored," Tyler said quietly.

_**(2 minutes later)** _"SO bored," he said while resting his head on his hand.

_**(5 minutes later)** _"I've never been so bored in my entire life!" he stated as he put his face in his book.

"I'm surprised Robert is paying attention," Naruto told Tyler while resting his head on his arms.

Tyler raised an eyebrow and looked at Robert. "I'm not so sure about that," he said to Naruto.

Robert appeared to be resting his head on his right palm. Tyler reached over and waved his right hand in front of Robert's visor with no reaction from Robert. He then took off his right glove and snapped his fingers in front of Robert's face – still with no reaction.

Tyler's eye began to twitch. "He better not have. . .," he began to say.

Tyler put his glove back on and lifted Robert's visor. Naruto and Hinata strained to see a glimpse of Robert's real face. For as long as they had known Tyler and Robert they had never seen their faces_. (A/N: In Honor of Master Chief, Aren't I just EVIL?)_

An anime vein popped on the back of Tyler's head as he said "He did!" He angrily put Robert's visor back down. Naruto and Hinata hung their heads in defeat – they still didn't see his face. Tyler leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Hinata and Naruto knew he only did that when he was very irritated at something.

"Is there anything wrong Tyler?" Hinata whispered to him.

Tyler sighed heavily, "As long as I have known him Robert has only done this in time of unparalleled extreme boredom."

"What did he do?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tyler's eye was still twitching as he said, "He fell asleep with his eye's open!" _(A/N: He really can do this, its creepy in yet a cool way)_

It was Hinata's eyebrow that went up. "Is that possible?" she asked quietly.

Tyler nodded, "It is for him. Watch," he told them. He raised his left hand and with his index finger poked at Robert's helmet.

_Thunk! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

Robert's face plate now rested on his open book; his right arm was still straight up in the arm when it had been. Hinata giggled and Naruto snickered at their two friends. Iruka had heard the loud thud, sighed, and made his way to the SPARTANs. Naruto and Hinata were still laughing as Iruka came to stand next to Robert; only Tyler turned his head to look at Iruka. Iruka took a deep breath and prepared to yell to wake Robert up.

"I wouldn't do that Iruka-sensei," Tyler warned.

Iruka stopped his breath, looked at Tyler, and asked, "Why?"

"Well if you want to have multiple broken bones from Robert, then go ahead and scream. But if you don't, let me wake him up," Tyler explained.

Iruka chuckled, "I doubt that a kid can break my bones."

Hinata and Naruto paled and asked the same question in their heads, 'Did this man have a death wish?'

Tyler sighed. "I hate demonstrating," he mumbled. "Can I get a hollow pipe about 8 inches in diameter?"

Iruka blinked and said, "Yes, but please don't take long," as he waved him off.

_**(3 minutes later)**_

"I'm back," Tyler said while holding the pipe in his hand.

"Okay, now please wake him up," Iruka said impatiently.

"Yes sensei," Tyler said as he made his way back to Robert. "Stand back sensei."

Iruka took two steps back. Tyler moved the pipe near Robert. As soon as it was about 5 inches from his head Robert suddenly grabbed the pipe and squeezed.

_(Metallic sound buckling.)_

Iruka's jaw dropped wide open as well as almost everyone else in the class. The pipe was now only 2 centimeters wide and bent upwards.

"See what I mean when I said it wasn't a good idea to wake him up like that?" Tyler said while holding the now crushed pipe.

"Are you as strong as he is?" Iruka asked worriedly.

Tyler shook his head, "No. In terms of strength he is stronger. But I can still crush bones if I'm careless."

"Will you please wake him up now so we can continue with class?" Sensei said very irritated at the long disruption.

Tyler's eye twitched as he thought 'I was getting to that.' He made his way back to his seat and carefully and slowly put his left hand on Robert's shoulder. "Yo Robert. Time to wake up," he said quietly as he gently shook his shoulder.

_Zzzzzzzz. Snort!_ "Huh?" Robert raised his head still dazed from his short nap and slowly looked around. 'Why is everyone staring at me?' he thought sleepily. He looked at Tyler and asked, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep with your eyes open again," Tyler explained to him.

Robert sighed. He looked over to his left and saw Iruka standing there. "Sorry about that Sensei," he apologized to him.

Iruka smiled down at him. "It's okay. It was a very boring lesson in my mind as well," he said to Robert.

"Yeah!" the class yelled, causing Iruka to start. 'It wasn't THAT boring,' he thought making his way back to the front of the class.

"Alright, with that lesson out of the way we can discuss something more interesting – tactics," he said loudly to the class.

_**(3hr 50min later) **Rrrrriiinnngggg!_

"Right, we will continue with our discussion after lunch and break," Iruka explained.

The class got up and went outside in groups. Robert, Hinata, Tyler, and Naruto walked near a tree with a swing hanging from it. They were just about to start eating when Naruto screamed.

"What is the matter Naru-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I forgot my lunch back at the estate," Naruto explained sadly.

Hinata sighed and blushed. "W-w-well y-you can have some of my lunch Naruto-kun," she stuttered. "I-I made more than enough for t-two people," she explained.

"Really? Thanks Hina-chan!" Naruto said with a big smile taking one of Hinata's rice balls and biting into it. Naruto had a big smile on his face and said, "This is great Hinata!"

'He likes it,' she thought happily while blushing deep crimson. "Thank you Naru-kun."

Arguing voices came from close by. "Here Sasuke-kun, have my lunch." "No have mine."

Naruto looked over Hinata's shoulder to see a bunch of girls fighting over a guy. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's with them?"

Hinata looked to where Naruto was looking to see some girl's argument growing into a full blown cat fight.

"They are fighting over Sasuke."

Naruto and Hinata looked around to see who said that and saw a large kid. _(A/N: It's Chouji.)_

"Who's Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

The large kid's jaw dropped and he said in disbelief, "You don't know who Sasuke is?"

Naruto and Hinata both shook their heads no.

"He is the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre," he explained to them.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. "I remember Otouo-san talking about that a month ago," she said. She looked at Sasuke who was making his way back into the academy.

Naruto looked at him too and his eyes narrowed. "He doesn't look that great," he mumbled.

"I have to agree with that. You can beat him easy Naruto," Tyler stated while sitting on a tree branch. Robert was lying on his back also on the same branch above Naruto and Hinata.

'Wait a second!' thought Naruto and Hinata. They looked at where Robert and Tyler were eating their lunch to see 2 lunch boxes empty and stacked neatly against the tree. They hung their heads in despair for not seeing them eat. They would have had a good look at their faces then.

The large kid looked up in the tree in surprise that he didn't see them. "How did you guys get up there?" he asked.

Robert raised his eyebrow and answered, "Easy, we climbed."

Tyler looked at his internal clock. It read 12:26. "We better get back to class. It is 12:26," he said as he jumped down from the tree landing next to Naruto. Robert followed.

"Good idea," Naruto said standing up and offered his hand to Hinata. She took it and they made their way back to the class.

_**(Time 1:11 pm**_

_**Date: 8/15/5 AK **_

_**Location: Second floor of the Academy)**_

"Okay everyone now that we know what chakra is, let's learn how to focus it," Iruka started.

Naruto raised his had and asked, "What if we already know how to focus our chakra?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "You are going to have to prove it. Anyone else that knows how to focus their chakra can also come down to the front."

Robert, Tyler, Naruto and Hinata got up and made their way to the front of the class along with 2 others. Iruka went to a window, reached out and plucked 6 leaves from a tree. He then went back in front of the students and placed a leaf on each of their foreheads (or in Robert and Tyler's cases their faceplates).

"Make the leaf float above your heads," he ordered them.

The other 2 students made their leaves move but they didn't float high enough for Iruka. Robert, Tyler, Naruto, and Tyler's leaves, however, floated at least 2 inches above each of their heads.

Iruka was shocked. He had thought Naruto was all talk but boy he was proven wrong. 'These four are very interesting,' he thought.

* * *

Well with that done time for another time skip ahead 6 years, Sry if i dont show how they train but i have no clue how SPARTANs are trained. Too many gaps. So until next chapter Chapter 7: Operation: Paint Ball, Inspired by Dragon Man 180( thanks for the tip). This is SPARTAN-251 Signing off...(_click_) 


	7. Operation: Paintball

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Operation: Paintball

_**(6 years later**_

_**Time: 5:22 am**_

**_Date: 5/29/12 AK_**

**_Location: Uchiha Sasuke residence)_**

_Static. "Come on Sand Devil, it's almost time for Sasuke to wake,"_ Naruto said over the comm.

_Static. "I'm almost done," _he evilly replied. _"How do things look with you Souseikigan Shadow?"_

Robert activated his bloodline, which was pretty much what the Byakugan originated from because the DNA in Robert was similar to the Hyuugas but far older than the Byakugan_. (A/N: if they can do diagnostics with Chakra then they can check DNA as well) _Robert's Souseikigan (Genesis Eye, Genesis meaning Beginning) could do everything a Byakugan but it could not see the chakra holes. He could copy Taijutsu, and could also copy Ninjutsu like the Sharingan but it takes a lot of chakra to do so. _(A/N:_ _Thought it would be fair for Robert to have a Bloodlimit as well. Still working on how it looks but there is a clue in this chapter.)_

However, the Hokage made this an s-ranked secret and ordered him not to show anybody the eye but he could tell people he was close to, which was Tyler, Naruto, Hinata, and Hiashi.

_Static. _"_Everything looks good so far. All I'm seeing that would be a problem is the SFC_ (Sasuke Fan Club)_,"_ Robert told them. _"How's the target White Eyes?"_

_Static. "The target is still asleep," _Hinata replied.

_Static. _"_Okay I'm done. You think he will notice after his shower?"_ Tyler asked them.

_Static. "If he doesn't it would make it funnier for us. Now let's head back to the estate, mission accomplished,"_ Naruto said from the tree he was sitting in outside of Sasuke's window.

"_Roger."_

"_Hai Naru-kun."_

"_You got it Orange Fox."_

**_(Time: 5:28 am_**

_**Date: 5/29/12 AK**_

_**Location: Hyuuga's estate main house kitchen)**_

"How long do you guys think it will take for him to figure out what we did to him?" Robert said at the small dining table in the Hyuuga kitchen. Other than activating his bloodline in the past 6 years since he went to the academy, he hadn't changed much except for his height. He was frikishly tall for a twelve year old because of the SPARTAN implants now and he still had the same armor, claymore and all.

Naruto had an evil grin on his face and said, "I'm guessing when he gets out of the shower to brush his hair." Out of the 4 of them Naruto had changed the most. He had grown as tall as Sasuke thanks to the ramen restriction, which he still despised. He wore the same clothing in the magna and anime but instead of orange it was now a navy blue. He said that when he finally gets his Kohoka headband he is going to change the cloth to orange. Also instead of the spiral that used to be on the back of his jacket was now the Hyuuga symbol.

"How much do you want to bet he tries to wear a hat?" Tyler asked. Tyler had grown and was alsofrikishly tall for a twelve year old because of the SPARTAN implants, he wasn't as tall as Rbert but he was still tall. His armor had stayed the same except now he had a few small dents in it.

"Maybe if we are lucky we won't see him today in class," Hinata stated in between sipping her tea. She wore the same type clothing she had been from the beginning of the Naruto series. She started wearing her coat about a year ago after the Health lesson. Several months ago another student had asked her why she wore it. Unfortunately for him she was in one of her 'phases' at the time and he ended up in a bloody pile. It took Robert and Tyler to stop her from doing any permanent damage to him. _(A/N: poor sap)_

"Okay, what did you four do this time?" Hanabi asked them while leaning against the sliding door frame. Hanabi was born a few months after Naruto, Tyler, Hinata, and Robert at the academy. Unforchanetly Tenshi died after giving birth because she had lost too much blood. Hinata and Naruto took it pretty hard, while Tyler and Robert's SPARTAN minds said "She will be missed." Tenshi was the closes to a mother for Naruto, and Hinata, well you get the idea. _(A/N: Remember Tyler and Robert had Spartan minds so it barely affected them, they know how to coup with loses.) _

Naruto smiled evilly and replied, "That's for us to know and you will find out!"

"But don't worry you will quickly find out who our target was in about," Robert paused and looked at his internal clock, "5…4…3…2…1." He then pointed in the direction of Sasuke's residence.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came the yell from Sasuke which was loud enough to wake the whole village. The four in the kitchen began to laugh their heads off.

"Looks like he figured it out quickly enough," Tyler gasped in between laughs.

"Yeah, a little bit too late though," Naruto replied holding his side which hurt from the laughing.

Hiashi had also heard Sasuke yell. He was standing behind Hanabi and asked seriously, "Okay Naruto, what was the prank this time?"

Naruto's laughs slowed to a chuckle and he looked at Hiashi with a twisted grin. He told him "This wasn't my prank at all this time. It was all Robert's idea; I just made sure it ran smoothly."

Hiashi felt sorry for their target. Robert had only done two other pranks to people and the targets of those were so humiliated that they had left the village.

"Don't worry this prank isn't as bad as the last few. But it will still bring him down to size," Robert told Hiashi with a slight smile.

Hiashi raised any eyebrow and slowly asked, "Okay, so what did you do this time?"

Robert thought for a moment before answering him, "Hehe. . .You will find out when we get back from the academy."

Hiashi sighed and looked at the four Marauders as they were known to the villagers. "I hope you didn't braid Neji's hair again," he said as he also thought 'Even though it was very funny!' _(A/N: Thanks for the idea Dragon Man 180)_

Tyler snickered and said, "That is still not as good as the time we paintballed Sasuke two years ago." _(A/N: Thanks again Dragon Man 180)_

"Baka!" _Bing, Bang, Boom!_ Tyler was instantly pummeled by Robert, Naruto, and Hinata for exposing another one of their tricks. They had only been caught in the act once, and only once, since they had started at the academy.

Hiashi's eyes grew wide and he started to laugh hard and long. "That was ….. you ….. four," he managed to choke out between laughs and gasps for air.

Naruto, Robert, and Hinata stopped pummeling poor Tyler, who was now almost a twitching heap of armor, and sighed together. They were all thinking the same thing 'BUSTED!'

Robert thought a minute before explaining, "Yeah, it was hard making the paint ball guns with the limited tech here. They could only fire three shots."

"However do you four do it?" Hiashi asked in disbelief while sitting next to the heap that was Tyler.

"Ok here how we did it," Robert started to explain as he sat down across from Hiashi.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_**(Time: 12:35 pm**_

_**Date: 2/4/8 AK**_

**_Location: near Ichiraku's in SFC Alley)_**

SFC (or Sasuke Fan Club) Alley got its name because it's a usual route Sasuke took for a walk after lunch. The route was actually a very narrow alleyway with small drainage gutters and sidewalks. On the other side of the sidewalks were six foot privacy fences. Two large trees were behind the fences but on opposite sides and ends of the alley – diagonal to each other.

The plan was to hit Sasuke with 12 red paint balls while his fan club stalked him. It took Robert two weeks to make the paint ball guns with the equipment that was available around him. He knew how to make them because before he ended up in Naruto's world Robert had a job working with and repairing paint ball guns. He made several guns for the Marauders and even though they could only fire three shots each they were deadly accurate. Two more weeks were needed to teach Naruto and Hinata how to aim and shoot the guns properly. They also needed to be taught when was the best time to fire to hit Sasuke with the most accuracy. Robert and Tyler would attack from the front because they had the most experience with shooting guns while Hinata and Naruto would fire at the same time from the rear.

Four long weeks of planning and training came down to a few minutes.

_STATIC "Everybody in positions?" _Robert asked from his station up in one of the trees.

_STATIC "This is Sand Devil, I'm in position," _came Tyler's reply from the opposite side of the alley from Robert. His bloodline was activated making him invisible and his gun was leveled at where Sasuke should be coming down the alley.

_STATIC "This is White Eyes, I'm in position too," _Hinata said after Tyler. She was up in the other tree at the other end of the alley from Tyler and Robert.

_STATIC "I don't understand why I have to be in the storm drain," _Naruto pouted unhappily from his station.

_STATIC "Because Shadow and I can't fit down there with this armor on," _Tyler explained to him.

_STATIC "Um. . . guys, the SFC is coming," _Hinata informed her fellow Marauders.

Before Tyler could blink almost every girl in the academy was in the alley lining up on both sidewalks waiting for Sasuke to make his appearance. Tyler felt his left eye twitch as he thought 'I don't know whether to be very jealous of him or feel pity for the sap.'

_STATIC "Here comes the target," _Hinata alerted them.

Sasuke had just got back from lunch and was on his usual way back to the academy when he heard his fan club squealing at his arrival in the alley. He sighed as he thought 'don't these girls have anything better to do?'

Halfway down the alley he got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He paused and looked around – he had a feeling something was about to happen. No sooner had he thought that when he felt like he got punched in his left shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw blood red paint spilling down his uniform. He glanced up into the faces of the SFC. They looked horrified to see 'blood' on their precious Sasuke. Multiple pops came from different directions and Sasuke felt like he was getting hit from blunt kunais. Five strikes hit him in the back, six on the front, and one hit him on the back of his right leg causing him to stumble and land face first in the dirt.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "SASUKE-KUN!" _

_Multiple thuds._

After the SFC fainted Robert grabbed a flag with the Marauder's mark on it from his shuriken pouch. The Marauder's mark looked like a sharingan, but instead of three pupils circling a main pupil, the mark was shaped like an upside down peace sign spread across the iris. The upside down black "Y" replaced the main pupil and three comas were at each end of the "Y" shaped like boomerangs painted upside down. The iris was a blue green color. He took the flag and threw it toward Sasuke's head.

_STATIC "Okay guys, mission complete. Now let's head back to survival training in the Forest of Death. Once we get there we can practice our rasengans," _Robert said to the group.

_STATIC "Roger," _came the voices of the Marauders in unison.

_End Flashback.

* * *

_

Hiashi's eyes were wide open in surprise at the end of the story. He asked them, "You four can do rasengans?"

Tyler snorted in disgust, "No. Hinata and I are still having trouble with them. Robert mastered it in four years while Naruto mastered it in only a week."

Hiashi looked at Naruto in disbelief. "You did?" he asked him.

Naruto gave Hiashi a toothy grin and raised his right hand, showed his rasengan, and said, "Hai."

Hiashi then turned toward Robert and asked, "Can I see yours Robert?"

Robert shrugged and said, "Sure, but it will be a bit weird." He raised his right hand and formed his rasengan. Hiashi saw why it was weird. Instead of the normal blue color Robert's was black with a neon blue center making it look like you were staring at a blue dwarf star in the deepest reaches of space.

Hiashi stared in awe and curiosity at the unusual rasengan. He wanted to reach out and touch the center of it but his knowledge of the technique yelled in his head, 'Are you nuts?'

Robert saw the conflict in Hiashi's face and stopped the rasengan. "See what I mean?" he asked Hiashi.

Hiashi looked closely at Robert and simply nodded.

"Hey Robert, wasn't there a new Jyuuken technique you wanted to show him?" Tyler asked Robert.

Robert snapped his fingers and stated, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Hiashi's curiosity was peaked and he impatiently but jokingly blurted out, "Well what are we waiting for, Naruto's brain?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto yelled back making Hiashi chuckle 'Naruto has the same buttons as Arashi's.'

_**(Time: 5:43 am**_

_**Date: 5/29/12 AK**_

_**Location: Hyuuga Jyuuhen training ground #2)**_

Jyuuken training ground #2 was a remake of team 7's ground except instead of three logs there were three dummies as targets. These dummies had special seals and coils running through them. They were specially made for the trainees to practice sending chakra through them to see how to practice on a 'basic' chakra system.

Hiashi, Naruto, Tyler, and Hinata were standing behind Robert who was about 10 meters away from the middle dummy. Robert made a one-handed tiger sign with his right hand and said, "Souseikigan."

Once his bloodline was activated he went into a pistol holding stance, as if his right hand was the pistol _(A/N: the tiger sign is the pistol)_, and took aim at the dummy's head. "You may need your Byakugan to see it," Robert suggested to Hiashi.

Hiashi activated his byakugan and nodded at Robert, acknowledging he has it on.

Robert focused and built up his chakra at his two finger points and said, "Jyuuken dangan _(gentle fist bullet)._" He then released the built-up chakra causing it to spin in the attack. The chakra 'bullet' went straight through the dummy's main coil which supplies the brain with chakra, instantly 'killing' the target dummy.

Hiashi only glimpsed the 'bullet' for an instant before the chakra in the dummy's head went dark. He was impressed enough to ask, "Do you think I can learn this attack?"

Robert nodded at him and said, "Sure, I can teach you when we get back from the academy."

* * *

not my longest chapter but a good szde one more chapter then its on to the Genin exams, and Robert with his visor up. so until then, this is SPARTAN-251 signing off...(_click_). 


	8. The Marauders

I don't own Naruto or the Halo but I do own the OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

_sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE MARAUDERS

_**(Time: 7:15 am**_

_**Date: 5/29/12 AK**_

_**Location: Ichikaru's Ramen Stand)**_

Robert, Tyler, Hinata, and Naruto were celebrating another successful prank at Ichikuras. Naruto was on his tenth bowl since the prank went so well. Robert, Hinata, and Tyler were patiently waiting for him to finish when suddenly Robert sneezed. Tyler was surprised because the helmet's filtration system was very advanced providing them with the cleanest air possible.

"Hey Robert, I think you need to clean you air filters," Tyler suggested to him.

Robert looked to his left at Tyler, shook his head, and said, "Impossible, you know those things clean themselves."

Naruto made some muffled noises as if trying to say something but his mouth was stuffed full of noodles.

Hinata sighed and said seriously, "Naruto-kun, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

Naruto made a loud gulp and swallowed the remaining noodles in his mouth. "Sorry," he said looking at Hinata. He then looked at Robert and suggested "Maybe someone is talking about you."

Robert raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who would be talking about me?"

"ROBERT-SAAANN!" came an extremely loud voice from outside the stand.

Robert paled knowing full well to whom the voice belonged. "Oh no, NOT HIM!" he exclaimed as he jumped over the counter trying to hide.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tyler looked at each other puzzled at what had just happened. Naruto thought 'what's eating him?' as he peeked over the counter to see Robert putting his finger to his face plate while whispering, "Shhhh. . . I'm not here!"

Naruto sat back down wondering whether Robert had just lost his mind when he saw green spandex and orange leg warmers which meant only one person, Rock Lee.

Lee scanned inside the stand quickly and then his eye's locked onto Tyler. "Ah Tyler-san, have you seen my eternal rival Robert-san? I am going to break my 146 losses with my first win," he exclaimed with flames in his eyes.

Tyler looked at Lee for awhile then finally said, "Yeah." He raised his left hand and pointed in the completely opposite direction saying, "He went that way."

Lee bowed deeply. "Thank you Tyler-san." He then straightened up and took off running at full speed in the direction Tyler had pointed.

Tyler peered over the counter and stated, "It's okay; he is long gone by now."

Robert stood slowly up while peeking over the counter. Finally satisfied that Lee was gone he jumped back over the counter and returned to his seat. He sighed in relief, "I'm starting to think I should have let him win the arm wrestling contest."

Tyler, Hinata, and Naruto chuckled (or in Hinata's case giggled). "Yeah I'm think you should have too," Tyler agreed.

Naruto finally told them he was done and they paid for his meal. As they made their way back to the academy Hinata remembered something important. "Hey guys some big dynamos _(A/N: is that how you spell it?)_ are coming to dinner, so. . ."

Robert nodded at her and said, "It's okay, we understand. If they see me or Tyler they would think the Hyuugas were up to something and if they see Naruto, well. . ," Robert left unfinished as he was unsure if he should continue.

Naruto heard Robert's hesitation and knew what he was thinking. He said reassuringly "It is okay Robert, I told Hinata about 'HIM'."

Robert was very surprise but quickly recovered. "Um, good. We'll just hide out in my room this time," he told Hinata.

* * *

**_(Time: 5:30 pm only 1 hour until the dinner_**

_**Date: 5/29/12 AK**_

_**Location: Hyuuga estate)**_

Hinata, Tyler, Naruto and Robert were returning from a two hour sparing session and headed into the kitchen. Hinata split off from the group saying, "I have to get cleaned up for the dinner. See you guys later." She waved as she left the room.

"Okay but if it gets too boring come and see us," Naruto called back to her. He was waving at her and didn't notice the Hyuuga servant who ran into him and knocked them both to the ground.

The female servant stood back up, took a few steps back before bowing like crazy while saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm – wait…" The servant looked up and saw Naruto dusting himself off. "Naruto-san, thank Kami it's you. Can you do me a favor?" the older servant asked with large puppy dog eyes.

Naruto blinked at her and answered in confusion, "Um, sure, what do you want me to do?"

The servant smiled and pulled out a package that had been on her back. She held it in front of him. "This is Hinata-sama's new kimono, can you please take it to her? I am needed to help with the decorations."

Naruto nodded, took the package from her and replied, "Sure thing." He looked at Robert and Tyler and asked, "Can you guys please get my dinner and I'll meet you in your room?" Robert and Tyler nodded in agreement. Naruto walked out into the corridor making his way to Hinata's room.

* * *

_**(Time: 5:35 pm**_

_**Date: 5/29/12AK**_

_**Location: Robert's room)**_

Robert's room was 17 feet by 14 feet with all the usual things – desk, futon, dresser, walk-in closet. He also had a personal bathroom. Robert was walking toward the closet and saying to Tyler as he opened the closet door, "I'll get the table and chairs while you get the six foot carpet. I don't want the floor getting scratched."

Robert's closet could only be described by four words – 'he's a neat freak!" It was fairly large and full of several plastic containers. Each container was clearly labeled with stickers stating it's contents – scrolls, kunais, shurikens, explosive tags. One container had several large red labels saying 'caution' and 'warning' on it. Tyler's eyes and attention were immediately drawn to it. He stopped moving and stared at it, wondering what it could be. Robert had already retrieved the leather top grey table and four Titanium chairs. So he went back in to see what was holding up Tyler with the carpet. He looked at Tyler and then looked at what Tyler was still staring at.

"THAT container is a you-no-touchy!" he said with authority to Tyler.

Tyler jumped slightly and pouted. He picked up the carpet and mumbled to himself 'a lot of your stuff is a you-no-touchy.' He looked at Robert as he pulled the carpet from the closet and asked while still pouting, "So, why is that container a no-touchy?"

"Because those are my 'special' explosive tags," Robert seriously replied.

They laid down the carpet and started setting up the table and chairs. Tyler curiously asked, "Well. . .why are those so 'special'?"

Robert looked at him, sighed, and replied, "Because those are the most powerful tags that I made. They are 'special' because they pack more punch than two tons of C-4."

Tyler let out a slow, long whistle as he thought 'Robert can sure make some good explosives.'

Robert's room sliding door opened causing both of them to turn and look. Naruto entered the room with a blush that was so violet, it would put any blush Hinata made to shame. He quietly moved to one of the chairs and quietly sat down with his face never changing. Naruto had never been this quiet and it was starting to creep out Robert and Tyler. Robert walked over to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oi Naruto, what's up?" he asked gently shaking Naruto. No response. Robert then waved his right hand in front of Naruto's eyes and snapped his fingers too. Still no response.

Robert turned to Tyler and suggested "I think he's stunned."

Tyler chuckled deviously, "I think I know a way to bring him out of it."

"Knock yourself out," Robert replied while taking a few steps backwards.

Tyler walked up beside Naruto and leaned down towards his ear. "Naruto, Ichikara's stand has gone bankrupt and can never make ramen again," he said. But Naruto just kept staring into space.

Tyler was flabbergasted. "WOW, he is really out of it," he said in shock. "Well," he continued looking at Robert, "there is still one way left."

Robert sighed deeply and brought his hand into a ram hand sign. "Henge," he said.

_POOF!_

Robert transformed into Hinata. He made his way next to Naruto and said, "Is anything wrong Naruto-kun?"

There was an immediate reaction from Naruto this time. His face went from violet to white. He put his hands on his head and his head on the table. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME, HINATA-CHAN! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, I SWEAR," he screamed in fear.

Robert blinked and released the jutsu. "See what Naruto?" he asked quietly.

Naruto snapped back to reality, lifted his head, and blushed. He looked from Robert to Tyler and back to Robert. "N-n-nothing," he lied.

Robert thought for a moment and decided it was best to let it go for now. They would talk to Naruto about it later when he had time to calm down. "Okay. Let's get ourselves busy. You got the cards Tyler?" he asked.

"Way ahead of ya," Tyler said with a smile holding the deck of cards.

* * *

**_(Time: 7:31 pm_**

_**Date: 5/29/12 AK**_

_**Location: Robert's room)**_

Tyler, Robert and Naruto were still sitting at the table in Robert's room. Once a year the Hyuugas were visited by high ranking officials from the town, meaning that three of the four Marauders had to hide out until they left. During this time of hiding the three loved to play Texas Hold'em and also plan out any future pranks. Several occasions Hinata had would join them to get away from young fan boys or just because she was bored out of her mind.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. Tyler looked at him and asked, "What, got a good hand?"

Naruto shook his head and answered, "Nah, I was just remembering everybody's reaction to Sasuke's hair." He put down two cards.

_**FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

_**(Time: 9:35am**_

_**Date: 5/29/12 AK**_

_**Location: Second floor of the Ninja Academy**)_

Tyler, Hinata, Naruto and Robert were getting anxious. Sasuke had come in with a baseball cap on and not a strand of his hair was showing. They had to see what his hair looked like. Robert quickly wrote something on a small piece of paper. He crumbled it up into a small ball and tossed it to the only person capable of helping them, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was in the middle of the back row sound asleep when he was hit by the paper ball. He grumbled something like 'troublesome notes' as he straightened the note out and read it. He gave a slight sigh, looked over at Robert and nodded. Shikamaru put his hands underneath his desk and whispered, "Kage Mage no Jutsu." The technique slowly made its way toward Sasuke and finally hit him. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized he couldn't move a muscle. He started to mentally panic as his left arm started moving toward his hat. Slowly but deliberately his hand removed the hat. A loud gasp came from the members of the SFC in the room, but chuckles and snickers erupted from everyone else. Sasuke wanted to slip down under his desk but he still couldn't move. The laughter grew. Everyone stared and pointed at the violent shade of hot pink that was Sasuke's hair.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tyler snickered, "Yeah that was pretty funny."

"I still say the first prank you and I pulled was the best one," Robert said as he threw down his hand. _(A/N: remember they are still playing Texas Hold'em.)_

Tyler looked up from his hand and raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"The one where we tested my water proof explosive tag," Robert replied.

_**FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

_**(Time: 12:17 pm**_

_**Date: 12/13/08 AK**_

_**Location: Boy's bathroom on the second floor of the academy)**_

_STATIC "Are you positive this will work?"_ Tyler questioned from the bathroom stall.

_STATIC __"Positive, just crumble it up, throw it in and flush it,"_ Robert answered over the comm from outside near Naruto's swing.

Tyler sighed and did what he was told. He activated his bloodline and then left the bathroom just squeezing silently past the person entering the bathroom. Sasuke entered the bathroom and closed the door. A fuming Kiba stood outside the door. Kiba's face was a mixture of panic and pain. In truth he looked like he was going to explode and he started hopping from one foot to the other.

"Hurry up in there Sakuke-teme," he begged.

Sasuke grumbled, "Be patient. I haven't even started yet….."

_PPPOOOOOOOWWWWW!_

An explosion rocked the bathroom and hallway shaking the foundations of the academy. The explosion surprised Kiba so badly that he lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"Damn Sasuke, what the hell have you been eating!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

The bath door creaked open a little from the explosion and a very, very bad smell spread across the hallway, causing Kiba to grab his nose. The door opened farther and suddenly a brown slimly hand emerged and held onto the doorframe. It was closely followed by what could only be described as a dark brown slime monster who was revealed to actually be Sasuke. _(A/N: He looked like the tar monster in the Scooby Doo series only covered in human waste.)

* * *

_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto laughed hard and choked out, "He reeked so badly for weeks!"

Tyler expressed a feeling to the others about the Marauders should do one more prank before they moved to the genin ranks. "Okay, who else thinks we should go out of the academy with a bang?"

Robert and Naruto quickly looked at each other for a second before replying "Aye" in unison.

"Good," Tyler said as he clasped his hands together, "so, any suggestions?"

"We could fill Kakashi's apartment with Gai-sensei's stuff. You know fill his drawers with orange socks and green spandex and pictures of him and Lee everywhere," suggested Robert.

"No. Not big enough, but not a bad idea though," Tyler replied. "But in terms of what I mean like big, it has to be like the New Year's Eve incident when we filled all the food from the village celebration with laxatives and 'borrowed' all the toilet paper from the village too," he explained. _(A/N: That's just cruel!)_

"How about a panty raid on the SFC?" Naruto asked.

"We did that last week," Robert pointed out.

"Oh yeah, forgot," Naruto said a bit disappointed.

A few minutes pasted without any more suggestions when suddenly Naruto's face lit up with an evil twisted grin. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

* * *

that took awhile. ill try to update the next chapter faster but right now i have writers block on the ninth chapter. So until CH 9: Genin Exams This is SPARTAN-251 signing off..._(click)_


	9. Genin Exam Pt 1

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE: GENIN EXAM Part 1

* * *

_**(Time: 10:42 am**_

**_Date: 6/04/12 AK_**

_**Location: Roof tops near the Hokage monument)**_

"I knew it had to be them!"

"You four are going to pay for what you did to the Hokage monument!"

The Marauders were laughing their heads off while jumping from roof top to roof top at a slow pace, just enough to see the two enraged Chuunin tailing them.

Naruto laughed, "Give it up, you guys are way out of our league."

"I think its time we lose these amateurs," Robert said earning a nod from his fellow pranksters. The four quickly jumped off the roofs and landed in the main road running. Once landed, Robert made a few hand signals meaning, 'Escape plan X-42.'

Tyler quickly went through some hand seals, "Doton." He then did a front hand-spring. His hands touched the ground as he completed the technique, "Doroku Gaeshi no jutsu." A stone barrier popped up in front of the Chuunins so fast they didn't have time to react. So in the end they faced planted in the wall leaving a fairly deep impression. _(A/N: Ok that's got to hurt.)_

"Those damn brats," one of the Chuunin grumbled while pealing himself from the stone wall.

"Come on, we can't let those kids get away," the second Chuunin said rubbing his face.

The two Chuunin went around the stone barrier and ran at full speed to make up for lost time that the marauders gave themselves. Once the Chuunins were a safe distance away, Tyler dropped his bloodline and became visible again, while Robert and Naruto lowered a blanket that looked like it was made of rock that both they and Hinata were hiding behind.

"They aren't very good Chuunins if they couldn't see us," Robert pointed out giving Naruto a High-five.

"I can agree with that," Hinata said happily.

"Ditto."

This last voice caused the Marauders to freeze. Slowly looking up, only one thought was going through their minds, 'Crap!'

"Hi guys, whatz up?" Iruka asked smiling down at the marauders while sitting on top of the wall that Tyler made.

Naruto smiled and chuckled nervously, "Hehe… Iruka-sensei, what are you doing her…"

"Busted," Iruka interrupted very seriously.

* * *

**_Time: 10:55 am_**

**_Date: 6/04/12 AK_**

_**Location: Second floor of the ninja academy (Class Room)**_

"I'm very disappointed in you four, graffiting all over the Hokage monument," Iruka said upset. _(A/N: Keep reading it gets better)_

Naruto, Hinata, Robert, and Tyler were in the middle of the class room tied up back-to-back with the only thing SPATANs couldn't break, several hundred layers of chakra enhanced steel rope. "Like we care," Robert said coldly.

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "However," he started looking at the tied up marauders. "I am grateful that this 'prank' wasn't as big as the others."

"Oi, Tyler," Naruto called out looking over his left shoulder at Tyler who was behind him, his back facing him.

"Yeah?" Tyler replied looking over his right shoulder.

"Do you have a feeling we forgot something important?" Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face.

Tyler blinked, "Now that you mentioned it," he said looking at the ceiling facing forward. "I do feel like I forgot something important."

It only took Tyler a couple of seconds to realize what he had forgotten, "Uh-Oh."

"'Uh-Oh?'" Hinata questioned trying to look at Tyler. "I don't like 'Uh-Ohs'. 'Uh-Ohs' are rarely good."

"What did you forget?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tyler looked back at Naruto. "Paint," he said full of fear.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'pai-," his eyes widen in realization. "Aw-Shit."

_!BAAAAAMMMMM!_

The whole academy shook violently causing several people to fall down or crawl beneath their desks, like they were told to do when an earthquake were to hit. Robert Knew all to well what could shake the foundations of the academy like this.

The shaking soon died out and the students came out from beneath their desks. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ino and Sakura asked yelling in unison.

"Let me guess…" Robert said with enough venom that would send chills down even Orochimaru's spine. "You touched them didn't you?" he finished trying to look at the two 'Dead-men-walking' who were behind him.

Tyler and Naruto looked at each other before looking at Robert, " Mayyybe…" they said innocently.

Robert sighed heavily, "Hinata, please remind me to pound these two idiots later," causing Naruto and Tyler to turn white as a ghost.

_(A/N: WARNING, Randomness here)_

"Hey everyone, look outside," shouted one of the girls from the class shouted while looking out one of the windows.

All of the other students, except the marauders who were still tied up, rushed or walked to the nearest window to see Konoha filled with colors. In truth, it looked like a hippy decided to get creative with the town.

"Its Rainbow Monkey land," Ino said squealing like a young girl, causing all the other girls, except Hinata, to start singing.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, Oh-so very round and super chun-."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the guys of the class in annoyance.

_(A/N: Randomness ending.)

* * *

_

After a few minutes of being told what the punishment is, getting untied, and a good pummeling, because the marauders weren't around during the Henge review, the entire class had to do it all over again. Right now, it was Sakura's turn.

"Henge no jutsu," she called out, turning into a copy of Iruka.

Iruka nodded. "Good job Sakura," he said as Sakura dispelled the jutsu and jumped for joy.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stepped forward and quickly turned into Iruka.

"Good work, Sasuke," Iruka said with a smile at his best student as he turned back and went back to his spot inline. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"This is all you and your friends fault," Ino said trying to make Naruto feel bad.

"Like I care," he said taking a few steps forward putting his hands in a ram seal.

"Oiroke no Justu!"

_Poof!_ "DUMB ASS!" _WHAM! BAM!

* * *

_

_**(Time: 4:12 pm**_

**_Date: 6/04/12 AK_**

_**Location: Rainbow tie-dyed Hokage monument)**_

Naruto was trying to nurse the two rather large bumps on his head he had received from Robert and Tyler. 'Guess having a mind of a twenty-five and twenty-six year-old is getting to them,' Naruto thought making a mental note never to do the Oiroke in front of them again.

"I'm done," Robert informed Iruka with the face of the second Hokage.

Iruka nodded, "Ok, you can go, Robert. I'm treating everyone to Ramen after they are done, want to join?" he asked.

Robert shook his head, "I like to, but can't this time. I need to talk to the Hokage about something," he said trying not to disappoint Iruka. "Can I take a rain check?"

Iruka smiled, "Of course."

Robert returned the smile by giving Iruka the 'SPARTAN smile' and tossed both his bucket and cleaning brush back to Iruka, who caught it easily. "See ya," Robert said back flipping off the monument leaving a stunned Iruka behind. Robert landed with his feet on the Hokage tower with a light thud.

"SHOW OFF!" Tyler and Naruto yelled back down to Robert.

"AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!" he yelled back, making Iruka and Hinata laugh.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**(Time: 1:47 pm**_

_**Date: 6/05/12 AK**_

_**Location: Second floor of the academy**_

_**Occasion: GENIN Exam)**_

It's been around 30 minutes since Iruka started calling names to take the exam and so far all that were left was Robert, Tyler, Sasuke, and Naruto. Right now, Robert and Naruto were dead nervous. If Robert and Naruto were anything alike, it's that they can't pass a test to save their lives. No matter how much they study, they either got Cs or Fs.

Robert was working on some designs for a small glider/weapon to keep his mind off of the exam. On paper it looked like the one Aang used in Avatar: The Last Airbender, only more modern and slick. If he could get the right chakra seals on it, it would help Konoha, allowing them to do air reconnaissance and strikes. He had the math down and making it would be easy with Ten Ten's parents help. The problem would be the seals supposed to go on it; they would have to allow the user to control the wind to a certain extent, just enough to allow the glider and rider to control the wind over the wings.

Robert was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka called him. "Robert, it's your turn," Iruka called from behind the exam door.

"Good luck man," Tyler said as Robert put down his pen and stood up.

"Thanks, can you watch my blueprints till I get back?" Robert asked while making his way to the Exam door.

"Sure thing," Tyler said as he and Naruto looked at Robert's blueprints.

Robert sighed as he entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. The room itself was rather large. In front of the door on the other side of the room were Iruka and Mizuki sitting at a table with the Konoha headbands on the table.

"Ok Robert," Iruka said getting Robert's attention, "you have to make three acceptable clones. If you complete that then there is an extra credit you can do."

"You may start when ready," Mizuki stated dryly.

"Right," Robert said bringing his hands into a ram sign. "Bushin no Jutsu"

_Poof, poof, poof!_

Three clones appeared around Robert, however their shoulders were a bit lower than the originals and they were also a lighter color then the pure jet black color in Robert's armor. But either way, they were acceptable.

Iruka nodded and motioned Robert forward. When Robert was close enough to him he handed Robert a Konoha headband. "Congratulations Robert, you pass. You'll have to work on your Bushins, but other than that you're free to go," he said with a proud smile.

Robert looked down at the headband before looking back at Iruka, "Can I still do the extra credit?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Iruka nodded, "Sure, all you have to do is a Henge."

"However," Mizuki interrupted causing Robert and Iruka to look at him. "It must be something neither Iruka nor I have seen," he said with a smug smile on his face.

'Something neither of you have seen, huh?' Robert thought, grinning evilly. 'Then I got the perfect one,' he thought

"Alright," he said taking a few steps back. "Here goes, Henge!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the class room**_

"I can't make heads or tails of this scribble," Naruto said trying to figure out Robert's blueprints.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Tyler asked his two friends getting impatient.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he placed the blueprints back down. "I thought he would be out by now."

"You think he's ok?" Hinata asked.

Tyler sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "Knowing him, he's perfectly fi-,"

_POOF!_

_RRROOOAAARRR!_

_High pitch girly scream followed by a solid thud._

"Maybe I'd spoken too soon," Tyler said raising an eyebrow.

The doors to the exam room opened up to reveal Robert with a headband tied to his right arm. Tyler noticed he had a small swagger in his step; walking like he was king of the world.

"What happened in there?" Hinata asked him as he sat back in his seat between Naruto and Tyler.

"Oh nothing, I just transformed into a Hunter, causing Mizuki to scream like a little girl and faint," Robert explained calmly crossing his arms.

Tyler snorted into his hands where his mouth would be, before he started to laugh uncontrollably. Both Naruto and Hinata were confused. They both looked at each other before looking at the SPARTANs, asking the question that was on both their minds, "What's a Hunter?"

"Well," Robert started while working on his blueprints again. "It's a big alien that stands 3.65 meters tall (12 feet) and is almost completely covered in blue-green armor with large spikes on its back. It has a large shield made of some unknown alloy on its left arm while it has a weapon called a Fuel Rod gun welded on its right arm."

"Sooo… It's a like a Juggernaut?" Naruto asked trying to piece together the description.

"Almost," Tyler said regaining his composure from his laugh fest. "But if you hit them with a Rocket or shoot in the right spot, they are usually dead before they hit the ground."

The exam door creaked open with Iruka's head popping out. "Tyler, before you can come in, can you please get the smelling salt from the nurse's office?" Iruka questioned.

Tyler turned to his friend, "Damn dude, what did you do? Put him in a coma?"

"I wish," Robert mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Sorry for the long awaited update. But going to another story helpped alot. I'm already thinking up a sequelfor this story if every thing goes as i hope. It would be another anime crossover, but thats all I'm saying for now.

But until then, this is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_Click_)


	10. Genin Exam Pt 2

_**(WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER!)**_

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking **

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: GENIN EXAM Part 2 

* * *

Naruto, Robert, and Hinata were waiting patiently for Tyler's return from the exam room. Hinata was adjusting her headband around her neck. Naruto was fidgeting uncontrollably, when Robert was still working on his blueprints.

"I'm bored," Naruto said flatly.

"Don't worry," Robert reassured. "If I know Tyler, he will try the same thing I did to Mizuki in 3…2…1…"

_Poof!_

_Gurgled roar._

_High pitch girly scream followed by Shino's glasses shattering and a thud._

"Not again!" the three marauders heard Iruka shout from behind the exam door.

"I really liked these glasses…," Shino said monotone.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Robert said sarcastically as he saw Tyler exit the exam room with his headband also on his right arm.

"What did you transform into, Tyler?" Naruto asked as Tyler took his seat beside Robert.

"I turned into a Flood-infected Elite, getting the same results as Robert. Only I got glass to shatter," Tyler said happy with his accomplishment.

Naruto and Hinata saw Robert shiver for a second when they heard what Tyler transformed into. Robert rarely shivered like he just did. He only did it when he heard or saw something very disturbing.

"What's a 'Flood-infected Elite'?" Hinata asked.

"Trust me," Robert started looking over to Hinata. "You don't want to know."

Iruka creaked the exam door open, "Uchiha Sasuke, it's your turn, when Mizuki wakes up again."

When Sasuke was in the exam room, Tyler looked at Robert and tapped his helmet with his right index finger.

Robert nodded, turned off his outer speaker and turned on his comm. _"What's up?"_ he asked his fellow SPARTAN.

"_What did you talk to the Hokage about?"_ Tyler asked.

_Flashback _

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

"So let me get this straight," Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe. "Mizuki is actually working for Orochimaru. If Naruto fails the exam, Mizuki would trick him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, so he could kill Naruto and give the scroll to Orochimaru."

Robert nodded to the Hokage who was looking out the window. "Correct, this is why I told you my plan."

"I would have suspected Mizuki would betray the village," the Hokage said seriously. "And using Naruto as an escape goat the other shinobi and villagers would really believe he took the scroll."

"Just remember your part and the end of the deal please," Robert said as a reminder.

Sarutobi peeled his eyes off of the village, looked at Robert and nodded.

"Good," Robert said with a satisfactory nod. "Do you think you can have the scroll ready in time?"

"Yes, yes… I will have it ready in time."

"Alright, I'll see ya later," Robert said making his way to the door.

"Oh, and before I forget," Robert started looking over right shoulder. "Don't put Sasuke and Sakura on the same team. But put Hinata on Naruto's squad."

_End Flashback _

* * *

"_Thinking ahead again?"_ Tyler asked.

Robert only nodded when he saw Sasuke leave the exam room with his headband on his forehead.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it's your turn," Iruka called out behind the exam door.

Robert saw Naruto flinch when he heard his name being called. Robert turned off his comm and turned his outer speakers back on.

"Naruto," Robert said getting Naruto's attention. "Relax, calm your mind. Otherwise you won't pass this exam."

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He stood up from his chair, "Thanks Robert, I needed that advice." Naruto then made his way to the exam door.

* * *

_**5 Minutes later**_

Naruto came out of the exam room with a smile on his face. He quickly made his way back to his friends with both hands behind his back.

"Guess what?" Naruto said teasingly.

"You got 'Fixed'?" Tyler said dumbly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tyler. "No and leave that pun for Kiba," he said coldly.

"Hey!"

"You passed?" Hinata asked really hoping that he did.

Naruto smiled at Hinata's enthusiasm and pulled out from behind his back a Konoha headband.

"Iruka-sensei gave me his headband," Naruto began, tying it to his forehead. "But Mizuki-sensei did seem a bit peeved that I passed thought," he finished, sitting back down next to Hinata and Robert.

Robert smirked evilly when he heard that Mizuki was upset, "If he's mad about that, just wait till tonight."

"You got something planned don't you," Tyler said as evilly as possible, looking at his friend.

"Naturally."

* * *

_**Time: 3:46am**_

_**Date: 06/06/12AK**_

_**Location: Deep within Konoha Forest**_

Mizuki was jumping from tree branch to tree branch at a high pace with a big smile on his face. He was trying to get as much distance between him and the Hokage tower. On his back was a rather large scroll with the word 'Forbidden' written on it.

Mizuki quickly stopped close to what looked like a wooden shed. He looked from left to right and back again. He smirked evilly, _'I'm sure Orochimaru-sama wouldn't mind if I learn a few techniques before giving it to him,'_ he thought sitting cross legged.

Mizuki opened the overly large scroll, but what he saw inside the scroll wasn't what he had expected. There were multiple symbols encircling a kanji marked 'human'. _'A summoning?'_ he thought before raising an eyebrow.

Any further thoughts were cut short when the seal began to smoke. Soon a column of smoke was coming from the middle of the seal, like a bad chimney, followed closely by a black fist connecting with Mizuki's face. _(A/C: oooo ouch!)_

The force of the punch sent Mizuki flying to the shed fifty feet behind him. Because of the amount of power behind the punch, he went through the shed and out of the other side. Mizuki came to an abrupt halt against a tree, with the sound of bones breaking from the impact, another one-hundred feet away from the shed.

Mizuki was hit harder than in his entire life. He coughed up a large amount of blood before he tried to stand up, but to his horror, he couldn't feel or move his body's lower half. He slowly looked up to see Robert climbing from the large hole in the side of the shed.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do that," Robert said cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Mizuki coughed up some more blood before saying, "How...?"

"Did we know?"

Mizuki looked up to see Naruto standing on one of the branches above him with Hinata sitting on the same branch next to Naruto. On the opposite branch was Tyler standing with his arms crossed.

"Who wants the pleasure of taking him to Ibiki?" Tyler said looking at Mizuki's now pale face.

"I will," Naruto said jumping down next to Mizuki and grabbing the collar of Mizuki's Chunnin jacket. Naruto started to drag Mizuki to the Hokage's tower.

"I'll go too," Hinata said jumping down next to Naruto and walked beside him.

Tyler jumped down next to Robert when Naruto, Hinata, and the crippled Mizuki were a safe distance away. "So this is when the real fun begins," he asked.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get my hands on Orochimaru, when he shows his ugly ass face."

* * *

I apologise for the short chapter, but it looked longer writen than it did on the computer. But atleast the main story is about to begin, and I can tell you this. You won't expect whats oing to happen.

Until then, this is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_Click_)


	11. How In The Hell Did We Get Here?

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: How In The Hell Did We Get Here?

* * *

_**Time: Unknown**_

_**Date: Unknown**_

_**Location Unknown Orphanage**_

_**POV: Robert's**_

I was alone. I didn't know how or when I got there. I was just alone.

I was curled up, hugging my knees to my chest in a dark corner in the back of a room. My cloths were battered, torn, and very dirty. I had a teddy bear in my right arm, with its left eye missing.

I raised my head from my fetal position to get a better look at my surroundings. The 'room' itself was an empty attic. Next to me was what looked like a bed, but it was more like a blanket for bedding and an old towel for a pillow. In the middle of the room was a trap door leading to the rest of the facility.

When I heard several foot steps, I was scared. I didn't know why, but I was scared.

"This is where Mr. Rand keeps him…' said a young male voice.

A sigh escaped my lips, a relieving one. I knew that voice from some where. It made me feel safe and relax. But the other voices I wasn't so sure.

"Why is he kept in here?" another voice said that sounded female.

"I don't know, but I sneak extra food and clothing to him when ever I can," the first voice replied.

"Have you tried to call the proper authorities?" a third voice said obviously a male.

"I've tried several times, but that bastard has too many damn political contacts," the first voice said, very angry about my situation.

I heard the third voice sigh, probably in annoyance. "I hate politics." _(A/C: you're not the only one.)_

"Here we are," the first voice said again.

I saw the trap door open up to see a black haired man with light green eyes. He looked like he was in his late twenties and wore regular steel frame glasses. He also wore loose fitting blue jeans with a red and blue plad shirt.

He looked directly at me and smiled, "Hey Robert, how are you today?"

My lips moved on their own making me smile back, "Hi James, I'm ok so far."

"I have some people here with me that want to meet you," James said as he walked out of the trap door way.

"Really?" I said hopefully.

The next person I saw to come in was a woman. She had a simple white dress that went down to her shins. I couldn't see what her hair looked like, but I could tell it was in a bun and had several silver streaks.

The lady looked around the room with a scowl on her face, not liking my living conditions. When she looked at me she smiled warmly and walked to me.

When she got to me she kneeled down on one knee, "Hello Robert."

"Hi," I said nervously. "Who are you?"

She smiled warmly again and replied, "I'm Dr. Halsey."

* * *

_**Time: 3:56 am**_

_**Date: 06/07/12 AK**_

_**Location: Robert's room in the Hyuuga compound**_

_**POV: Third**_

Robert woke up from his dream very confused. He sighed as he sat up running his hand through his 'dirty' blond hair and looked at his alarm clock. _'Might as well get ready,'_ he thought getting out of bed and walked to his personal shower.

He took a quick shower and started to get the lower half of his armor on. Once he got the lower half on he started to brush his teeth. As he was brushing he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Robert was extremely ripped, but not too much to where it was disgusting. His face was starting to lose the baby fat, giving him a strong jaw line. He had deep light blue eyes with a small amount of grey around the pupil, giving the impression his eyes were like staring at frozen steel. One thing he hated about this SPARTAN body was his height. He was physically twelve years but he was 6'01" without his armor. _(A/C: He's a giant!)_

'_Damn SPARTAN catalytic thyroid implant,'_ he thought sourly spitting in the sink. _'But we were enhanced before regular SPARTANs would be, so it makes sense.'_

_Knock, Knock!_

"Hang on," Robert said using his right hand to make a half-tiger sign.

"Souseikigan…" he whispered opening his eyes. The blood vessels at the sides of his head near his eyes bulged with chakra flowing through them. The Souseikigan looked like the marauders mark, except instead of a teal color they were gold.

He deactivated his bloodline, "Its open Tyler."

Robert heard the door open and shut with the sound of air hissing. "Where are you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm in here," Robert said putting the rest of his armor on.

Robert saw the bathroom door open up with Tyler's head sticking inside. Tyler himself was also freakishly tall for a twelve year old. He stood 5'11" without his armor.

Tyler had blond hair as well but not as dark as Robert's. His face still retained some baby fat but not a lot. He also had glasses in front of his ice blue eyes. Tyler blinked at Robert's appearance, "I still can't get over the fact that you were a blond, once."

"I was till I hit fourteen," Robert said putting on his gloves, standing perfectly still while his suit adjusted to his body's temperature. "Then it turned brown."

"That makes sense," Tyler said scratching the back of his head.

"Did Naruto and Hinata master the Kage Bushin yet?" Robert asked when his suit beeped, meaning that it was done adjusting. He then grabbed his helmet.

"When I left, Naruto did master it and was helping Hinata with it," Tyler replied moving out of the bathroom's doorway.

"Good," Robert said putting his helmet on and locking it in place. "It would really help out when detecting an enemy or searching."

"I hear that," Tyler agreed also putting on his helmet and locking it in place.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Robert asked holding the sliding door open for Tyler.

"We have to get our pictures taken for a profile," Tyler said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Great," Robert said sarcastically. "I HATE getting my picture taken," he closed the door and started to walk next to Tyler.

"You and me both."

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever had weird dreams about the Halo world?"

"You had them too?"

"Yeah, ever since we got to this dimension."

"You think you know why?"

"I think so."

"Well?"

"Well in our dimension, Naruto and Halo are their for entertainment right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what if the 'Creators' of these stories actually had a telepathic link to these worlds."

"That would mean that, there are more of 'us' in different dimensions."

"Yeah, it would explain how we can use chakra and have our armor. Like ourselves in Naruto's dimension fused with us as well as our SPARTAN selves. We kept our minds, while the SPARTANs gave us a body, and Naruto dimension gave us the bloodlines and chakra coils. However, I don't know how our SPARTAN selves got to this dimension."

"Maybe the dreams we are having are actually their memories."

"That would make sense, but how did we fuse with our other selves?"

"A tear in normal space would do it."

"I can live with that. Should we wake Naruto and Hinata up?"

"Nah let them sleep, we will wake them up when its time to have our pictures taken."

* * *

_**Time: 1:26 pm**_

_**Date; 06/07/12 AK**_

_**Location: Hokage Tower**_

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk looking over Konoha's Jonin instructors for this year's graduates. So far only teams seven, eight, and ten haven't been chosen yet.

Sarutobi sighed, "Alright Kakashi, what rookies will you take before I finalize my decision? Be advised you must choose four."

"I'll take the Uchiha, Haruno, Uzumaki, and the black SPARTAN," Kakashi said not looking up from his prized book.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but the Haruno cannot be in the same team as the Uchiha," Sarutobi said waiting for Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi looked up from his book a bit surprise, "Why is that Hokage-sama?"

"She may have the best grades, but she would most likely to get in the way of a mission. Plus she's a Sasuke fan and would try to get him on a date, thus would weaken her further," Sarutobi explained.

"So what would you suggest, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked a bit confused.

"The Uzumaki, Uchiha, Robert, and the Hyuuga would be fine."

"But Hokage-sama," Kurenai exclaimed. "Hinata would be better for my team."

"Just her eyes, Kurenai," Sarutobi said flatly. "She will be better for a front line team for detecting ambushes and traps. Besides the Haruno could learn a lot more from you, being she also has a knack for genjutsu and can detect them just about as well as a Sharingan user."

"But…"

"No buts," the Hokage said sternly. "Now who will you take?"

Kurenai sighed in defeat, "I'll take the Inuzuka, Aburame, Haruno, and the Tan SPARTAN."

Sarutobi nodded and looked at his son, "You will take the Ino-Shika-Cho trio since the last group works so well."

Asuma nodded in agreement.

"Good," The Hokage said bringing his hands together. "Everyone, but the leaders of team 7 and 8, may leave."

Everyone but Kakashi and Kurenai left to prepare for their teams, leaving a confused Kurenai and Kakashi behind.

"Because of the high number of students you two will be taking, you will each have an assistant instructor to help you out," The Hokage explained.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, but it was nine pages written. I hope you guys are happy with the knowledge of what Tyler and Robert looked like. Please R&R so i can improve some more. I'll try to make the next chapter atlest 2000 words. Any more info about Tyler and Robert please go to my profile. 

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	12. New Teams

I don't own Naruto or Halo, but I do own the OCs.

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Sound effects _

_"Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking **

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: New Team

* * *

**_Time: 11:00am _**

**_Date: 06/08/12 AK _**

**_Location: Second Floor of Ninja Academy (Classroom)_**

Everyone was waiting patiently, well almost everyone, for Iruka to finish his three hour speech about how proud he was, what the life of a ninja was like, and all that other junk.

Robert fell asleep with his eyes open again and had an anime sleep bubble coming out of his face plate; he was out about one minute into the speech. Tyler was banging his head against the desk trying to relieve the boredom. Naruto was talking to Hinata about possible techniques he could learn with the Jounin that they already knew. Everyone else was pretty much the same way.

Iruka sighed when he noticed that no one was paying attention to his speech. "Alright, if everyone doesn't want to hear me speech, I will announce the teams."

"Finally," Tyler said as he took a kunai knife from his back pouch and popped Robert's sleep bubble.

"Mozart Piano Concerto no. 23!" Robert shouted on his recent awakening.

Tyler blinked, "Piano dream again?"

Robert looked at Tyler and nodded, "Yeah, what I miss?"

"Iruka-sensei is about to announce the teams," Tyler said twirling the kunai and placing in back in his pouch.

"Ooooo…," Robert said looking at Iruka.

Robert and Tyler became instantly interested when Iruka said, "Team 7."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto tore away from his conversation with Hinata and looked at Iruka. "Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata smiled brightly while Naruto cheered in approvement. "Robert," Robert smirked and gave Naruto a High-five. "And Uchiha Sasuke," all four marauders stopped celebrating and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw his life flash before his eyes when he heard that he was on the same team as three of the Marauders. His head was shaking when he looked at the Marauders, wondering what horrors they had planed for him. _'Please Kami-sama, I'll take three-hundred rabid fan girls than them!'_ he thought desperately pleading to the Lord above.

Iruka saw the tension building between the five students and continued, "Your squad will have two instructors, Hatake Kakashi and," he paused for a couple seconds, looking at the list of Genin and their instructors. "Hmmm… the second instructor's name is smudged."

"I should have seen this coming," Robert said crossing his arms.

"Why?" Hinata asked a bit disappointed Tyler wasn't on their team.

"Because," Robert started out, "with Tyler's bloodline in combination with the Kage Bushin he could infiltrate, ambush, steal, and sabotage enemy encampments and fortresses without being detected."

"That would mean I'm on a recon team," Tyler finished Robert's explanation.

"Team 8," Iruka said getting the Marauder's attention again.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba woke up from his recent nap. "Aburame Shino," Shino's gaze shifted ever so slightly toward Iruka. "Haruno Sakura," Sakura was anime crying because she wasn't on Sasuke's team and was put on a team of 'freaks' in her mind. "And Tyler."

"Good call," Robert said emotionlessly.

"Team 8 will also have two instructors," Iruka said not looking up from his list. "Those instructors are Yuhi Kurenai and Morino Ibiki."

"I'm glad I'm not on Team 8," Robert said teasingly.

"Who's Ibiki?" Naruto asked. "You never told us who he was."

"He's the ANBU Jounin interrogation specialist," Robert explained. "Any traitors, criminals, and/or spies that are captured are given to him for 'Questioning'."

"Ooooo… I get it," Naruto said before leaning over to Hinata's ear. "What do I get?" he asked making her giggle.

"Alright, alright settle down everyone," Iruka said motioning with his hands. "After lunch you will meet your Jounin instructors; until then get to know your squad mates."

* * *

**_Time: 12:00pm _**

**_Date: 06/08/12 AK _**

**_Location: Unchanged _**

Everyone was waiting for their respective teams. So far Teams 2, 5 and 9 had been picked up.

Robert's mind was elsewhere. He was trying to figure out who was their second sensei was. To say the least, he was stumped. He figured out how to get the bells from Kakashi, for when the time comes, but the second sensei thing could be a problem. Robert sighed, _'More research will have to be done when I find out who the sensei is.'_

Any other thoughts were cut off when the classroom door opened. Soon a girl with brown hair and eyes came through the door. She wore a pink Chinese looking shirt and had her hair up in two buns.

Iruka saw the young teenager and smiled, "Hello Tenten, can I help you with something?"

Tenten looked over at Iruka and smiled, "No, I'm just relaying a message for my parents." She quickly glanced over the new crop of Genin, her eyes stopped at Robert. _'There he is,'_ she thought, running up to Robert.

Robert saw Tenten running up to him and said, "Hey Tenten what's up?"

Tenten stopped next to Robert, "My dad is finished melting your claymore's blade down and managed to make two Fuma Shurikens, so you can pick them up when you can."

Robert smiled, "Thanks for the heads up. I'll come pick them up when I can. Oh, and I designed a new weapon for your dad."

Tenten nodded, "Ok I'll tell him, by the way, who's your sensei?"

"Kakashi and an Unknown," Robert replied.

"You have Kakashi-senei?" Tenten asked sweat dropping.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"_Sigh_… Great, that's means Gai-sensei and Lee have one more thing in common."

"Not to mention horrible taste in fashion."

Tenten laughed in agreement, "Yeah, that's true. I'll see you later," she said running to the classroom door. "Bye Iruka-sensei!"

"Bye Tenten," Iruka said back to his former student as she went out the door.

"Why did you melt the claymore down?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I've tried for several years to integrate that sword into my fighting style, but to no avail. Two Uchiha Fuma Shurikens are more my style; so I asked Tenten's dad to melt the blade down and use the metal for the blades," Robert explained leaning back in his chair.

_EEEEEEEEEP!_

A loud squeak was heard through out the academy, causing Tyler, Naruto, and Robert to look at Hinata.

"Wasn't me," Hinata defended herself.

"Who else could make a squeak that loud?" Tyler asked.

"It sounded more like an excited squeak to me," Robert said.

"Wonder why the person that squeaked was excited," Naruto wondered looking up at the ceiling.

The classroom door creaked open making everybody in the room look toward it. As the door fully opened, Robert and Tyler saw Iruka's jaw drop. When the person came through the door, both Robert and Tyler's minds went blank.

Inside the room was none other than the Legendary sucker herself, Tsunade, along with her assistant, Shizune, and her pet pig, Tonton. _(A/C: Ha! Wasn't expecting that!)_

_'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?'_ Robert and Tyler screamed in their minds.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked a bit surprised one of the legendary Sannin was in his classroom.

"I'm here to pick-up Team 7," Tsunade said flatly, obviously not wanting to be back in Konoha.

"What about Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked.

"When he gets here, tell him we will be on the roof," Tsunade said looking over this year's Genin candidates, her eyes fixated on Robert and Tyler. _'So those are the 'SPARTANs' that Sarutobi-sensei was talking about,' _she thought narrowing her eyes at them. _'They look more like walking tin-cans if you ask me.'_

"Alright, Team 7 up front," she said with authority.

Robert smacked the top of his helmet with the palm of his right hand, breaking from his surprised trance. "Talk to you later, Tyler," Robert said bumping Tyler's shoulder with his. Robert soon stood up to his full height and walked down the aisle.

Tsunade and Shizune's jaws both hit the floor and stared at Robert's height. _'There is no way he's twelve!'_ Shizune thought looking at the black SPARTAN.

Tsunade regain her composure when Team 7 stopped in front of her. She then looked at Iruka, "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked pointing at Robert.

Iruka shook his head, "No joke, Tsunade-sama. I was just as surprised as you were when I found out he was taller than me."

Tsunade looked back at Robert, "How old are you?"

"Twelve ma'am," Robert said looking straight at her.

Tsunade was a bit intimidated when Robert was 'looking' at her. It was like staring at a faceless enemy looking straight in her soul. It pretty much cheaed her out, much like the way Orochimaru did, only this kid seemed more in control, calm, calculated, and had a certain aura around him.

"Ok," Tsunade started out. "Meet me on the roof ASAP. We are going to wait for Kakashi there."

* * *

**_Time: 2:22pm _**

**_Date: 06/08/12 AK _**

**_Location: Ninja Academy Rooftop_**

Team 7 had been waiting for Kakashi for over two hours. Robert was sitting at the base of one of the trees on the roof, trying to figure out why Tsunade was back in the village. Hinata and Naruto were doing something productive sparring. Sasuke sat in the tree across from Robert, keeping a close eye on his three new squad mates. Being a target to several of pranks would do that to a person. Shizune was staring at Robert, still trying to figure out how a twelve year old could be over two meters tall. Tsunade was on a stone bench, thinking along the same line and why she'd had to be paired up with Kakashi.

_Poof!_

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke next to Tsunade, his right hand scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late, but an old lady broke her hip and I had to take her to the hospital."

Tsunade sighed, "Yeah, and Tonton can sprout wings and fly."

Kakashi blinked, "Who?"

"The pig, Kakashi-sensei," Robert said standing up.

"She's saying that she'll believe that excuse when pigs fly," Sasuke finished for Robert, jumping down from his spot in the tree and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," Kakashi said processing the info and sat next to Tsunade. "Well let's get the introductions over with shall we?"

"Hinata! Naruto! Front and center!" Robert shouted at the two, sitting down in front of his two senseis on Sauske's right.

Naruto and Hinata stopped in their tracks and looked at Robert. "Coming!" Naruto shouted running up and plopped down next to Robert, with Hinata sitting next to Naruto.

"Alright, since everybody's here, who wants to go first?" Kakashi asked.

"What should we tell you?" Hinata asked.

"The normal stuff, your likes, dislikes, dreams, the normal stuff," Tsunade answered the small girl's question.

"Why don't you two go first so we know how to do it," Naruto said.

"Why don't you start Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you what my like and dislikes are. As for my dreams… well I never really thought about it," Kakashi said causing the Genin of Team 7 to sweatdrop.

"That was really useful," Naruto whispered to his squad mates. "All he did was tell us his name."

"Your turn Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said looking over to her.

"My name is Tsunade and like Kakashi that's all your going to get," Tsunade said coldly.

"Yet another good source of info," Robert said sarcastically causing Hinata, Naruto, and Shizune to chuckle, while Sasuke smirked.

"Your go, porcupine," Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at his given nickname. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to train with Hinata-chan, eating ramen when I can, and help make pranks with my fellow Marauders. I hate waiting for pranks to go off and Robert's no-touching-my-stuff policy. My dream is to become Hokage and protect this village like the fourth."

"Idiot," Tsunade said under her breath so no one could hear her.

"Ok, you next blue-goose," Kakashi said toward Hinata.

_'That wasn't a very good insult,' _Hinata thought before going on with her introduction. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I like pressing flowers, training with Naruto-kun, and well," she stopped and looked at Naruto with a light blush on her face. But she quickly turned away and continued, "I dislike those who look down on others and think they are better than everyone else, but not. My dream is to be a respectable Clan leader and maybe… _(Looks at Naruto again)_."

_'Great, a girl that has a large crush on the dead-last,'_ Kakashi thought before turning to Robert. "Your turn uhhhh….," he paused for a couple seconds looking at Robert, before hanging his head in defeat. "I can't think up a good insult."

Robert smirked before going into his 'SPARTAN' introduction, "I'm Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN-202. I like training and designing new weapons. I hate the piano, those who take the easy route for power and kill anyone who get in their way, and those who kill because of some 'religious' purpose. As for a dream… I never really thought about it."

_'Never expected that,'_ Tsunade thought sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Ok, your turn Chicken-butt," Kakashi said cheerfully at Sasuke, happy to be able to think up an insult.

Sasuke growled a bit before giving his introduction. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have my likes but I have many dislikes. I don't have a dream but an ambition… the revival of my clan and to kill certain people." He then looked directly at Robert with a decent amount of killer intent.

"You're still peeved about the pink hair dye in the shampoo, aren't you?" Robert asked not phased by Sasuke's attempt.

"And the exploding toilet, the paint balls, the New Years eve incident, telling my fan club about my hiding spots and a dozen other things," Sasuke listed a few things that the Marauders had done to him.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Kakashi interrupted before things could get ugly. "Tomorrow we will have a test."

"What kind of test?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi chuckled while Tsunade explained, "A survival test with a higher than 60 percent fail rate." Tsunade would have expected the possible Genin to flitch at the high rate of failure, but they didn't.

"Show up to training area 7 around 7:00. Oh, and one more thing," Kakashi said standing up followed by Tsunade standing as well. "Don't eat breakfast or you will throw-up," he finished as he vanished behind a puff of smoke.

"Come on Shizune," Tsunade ordered as she went to the roof door followed by her assistant and pet.

Once the senseis were gone Naruto looked at Robert, "We're not going to follow that suggestion are we?"

"Nope," Robert said standing up. "We need to prepare for tomorrow, Hinata try to get about three-hundred or more marbles of the same color, as well as three crates of instant ramen."

"Hai," Hinata said as she jumped off the roof and went towards the Konoha market district.

"Naruto, try to sneak into Kakashi-sensei's apartment and take something of great value from him at night."

"You got it," Naruto said while saluting and running off to Konoha's main apartment complex.

"Sasuke," Robert started walking to the roof's door. "I need you to come with me."

"I'm not following your orders," Sasuke said standing up looking at Robert's back.

"Oh?" Robert said stopping in his tracks looking over his left shoulder. "And why is that?"

"I don't need your help to pass a survival test." Sasuke said flatly.

"Really? What do you say we test that theory?"

"In what way?"

"Easy, fight me. If you beat me in five moves then you can pass the test no sweat. But if you lose you have to follow my orders."

* * *

Damn, I'm tired. i stayed up to around 1:40 am last night typing up this chapture. I hope that you guys were suprised about Tsunade being back. As for getting rid of the claymore please send me a message for the explination. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a long nap. 

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	13. Preparations

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Preparations

* * *

_**Time: 2:27pm**_

_**Date: 06/08/12 AK**_

_**Location: Ninja Academy Rooftop**_

Sasuke smirked as he got into his fighting stance. _'This will be easy,'_ he thought overconfident. _'With that armor on he'll be slow and easy to hit.'_

Robert gave Sasuke his own smirk, but it couldn't be seen behind his helmet. Sasuke had no idea how much trouble he was in and was about to get a very rude awakening. "Are you just going to come at me? Or just stand there and look pretty?" Robert taunted.

Sasuke quickly obliged by throwing several kunais at Robert, hopefully to make him duck or dodge. But Robert just stood there as the kunais pinged off his armor.

Sasuke smacked his forehead with the palm of his right hand. _'I can't believe I forgot that his armor is super strong, baka,' _he thought disappointed at himself.

"That wasn't really smart, now was it?" Robert said flatly.

"I know that!" Sasuke yelled running head on at Robert, with full intent of punching him.

'_That's not very smart either,'_ Robert thought as he grabbed Sasuke's fist and lifted him up to eye level with him. Robert switched his footing and tossed Sasuke to the middle of the roof.

Sasuke hit the ground rolling to a stop and was really getting frustrated quickly as he got up. He soon realized that Robert was toying with him, which really pissed him off. Sasuke quickly took out two kunais, one in each hand, and launched himself at Robert yet again.

Robert inwardly sighed. _'Well, you got to admire his determination,'_ he thought before smiling evilly. _'Let's crush it,'_ he finished his train of thought as he appeared in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen as both of his wrists were caught in Robert's steel grip and were twisted behind his back, making him drop the kunais in his hands. Sasuke was shocked someone with that much armor on could move that fast. His amazement was short-lived as Robert put his right leg in front of Sasuke's legs and pinned him to the floor.

"You might as well give up Sasuke," Robert taunted at the pinned ninja. "If I was fighting for real you'd be dead by now," he finished letting go of Sasuke's wrists, giving him a chance to get up and put some distance between him and Robert.

Sasuke had other plans; he twisted his body so he was on his back and tried to kick Robert in the face with both of his feet. Robert dodged the kick and grabbed Sasuke's left ankle. He then lifted Sasuke up over his head and slammed him onto the floor again. Then Robert twisted his hip and tossed Sasuke at one of the trees.

Sasuke hit the tree with a notable thud and landed in a seating position against the tree. He hit the tree hard enough for him to see stars floating around his head singing in a chipmunk voice, 'I'm A Little Tea Pot.' Sasuke shook his head violently from side-to-side, trying to shake off the dizziness and the singing stars. _'Great, now that dumb ass song is stuck in my head,'_ he thought giving Robert a Death glare.

"This is your last move Sasuke," Robert said emotionlessly. "You sure you want to keep going?"

Sasuke stood up, his head still spinning from the impact, and ran at Robert for the last time.

Robert sighed, _'Does he ever learn?'_

When Sasuke was close enough, he raised his right hand into a fist and swung at Robert with all he had. Robert grabbed Sasuke's fist with his right hand and placed his left hand on Sasuke's left shoulder blade. He placed his left leg in front of Sasuke's feet and quickly shoved him to the ground again, his right arm almost getting pulled out of its socket.

Robert let go of Sauske's fist and raised his right hand into a fist. He brought down his fist, slamming it against the floor about five millimeters from Sasuke's face. The force of the punch caused Robert's fist to go through the cement floor.

"That impact would have crushed your skull," Robert said pulling his fist from the floor, releasing Sasuke from his pin, and standing up.

"You underestimated your opponent, Sasuke," Robert continued grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt and lifted him up so he was standing. "A mistake like that could get you killed," Robert finished, letting go of Sasuke's shirt and making his way to the roof top door. "Let's go."

Sasuke's mind was in shock that Robert had beaten him so easily, so his body was on auto-pilot and followed Robert inside. He was traumatized; if the fight was real and instead of a test, he could have been killed. It was an extreme wake-up call that left Sasuke shaken.

"Sasuke," Robert said bringing out Sasuke out of his trance.

Sasuke blinked and regained his bearings. He quickly realized he was in the market district. _'When did I get here?'_ he questioned himself before looking at Robert.

"You should switch your priorities," Robert said not looking back.

"Why?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have seen what happens to you, if you don't."

"Tyler and I are not from this dimension. In the dimension we're from, you are part of an Anime/Magna series."

Sasuke looked down at his feet as he continued to walk, deep in thought. It made some sense; both Robert and Tyler were way too smart to be twelve, _'well Robert at least.'_ It would also explain the armor and knowledge they had. If he knew what happened in the future…

"What happened to me?" Sasuke asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"You became just like Itachi," Robert said monotone.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widen in horror. One of the few things Sasuke really feared was becoming like his older brother, the sadistic; power mad, psychotic freak. "How…?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

Robert stopped as well and faced Sasuke, "You became so obsessed with power and angry that Naruto, the 'Dead-Last', was stronger that you after the first Chunin Exam. You left konoha a few days later after you had fought Naruto and joined a traitor of konoha because he promised you power. You nearly killed Naruto to get the Mangekyo Sharingan when he was trying to bring you back because of a promise he made to you."

"I-is he stronger than me?" Sasuke asked still very much shaken.

"Because of the training Tyler and I gave him, yes, he is stronger than you."

"Can… can you train me?"

Robert crossed his arms in deep thought, thinking about the outcomes of not training and training him. After a couple of minutes of compensating for just about every outcome he replied, "On one condition."

Sasuke looked up at Robert, with a small amount of hope in his eyes. "What's the condition?" he asked.

"You make the revival of the Uchiha clan your first priority."

Sasuke was about to protest but stopped when Robert raised his right hand, "I didn't say you should give up on your revenge."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked a bit clueless.

"By all means, Itachi needs to be brought to justice for what he did. All I'm saying is that you can make killing your brother a secondary objective. If you have a chance to take your brother out, take it, but not with out help. Even the greatest of warriors need help every once in awhile. So, do we have a deal?" Robert finished holding out his right hand.

Sasuke paused for a few moments looking at Robert's hand, thinking about his proposal. He did say he could kill his brother if he had a chance, just to make that ambition secondary. After all, there is a slight possibility he could get killed in a mission, meaning if he had a family then they could continue his dream of revenge if he fell in battle. Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Deal," he said shaking Robert's hand.

"Good," Robert said releasing Sasuke's hand. "Let's get the supplies we need for tomorrow's test."

* * *

_**Time: 3:02pm**_

_**Date: unchanged**_

_**Location: Marked District **_

Sasuke and Robert were almost done getting the supplies needed for the test tomorrow. They mostly consisted of several wooden boards, paint brushes, different color cloths, and about five gallons of different colored paint. Robert was carrying the wooden boards, cloths, and three gallons of red, yellow, and white paint. Sasuke was carrying the paint brushes and had the last two gallons of black and blue paint.

Robert explained in great detail of the training routines and places they would meet to train and the punishment for not being on time. Sasuke was very surprised at the amount of training Robert and his friends had to go through. But then again, how fast Robert had moved and how strong he was would take lot of training to keep in shape. But as long as he can get stronger, then he didn't care.

"How many more places do we have to go?" Sasuke asked getting a bit annoyed. He didn't mind the way Robert was shopping, getting in, getting what they needed, and getting out in a fast tempo. It was just they had to move to a lot of shops and all the walking around was getting annoying.

"We have one more store to go to and don't worry," Robert said looking over his right shoulder. "It's a weapons store."

Sasuke thought for a moment remembering he did need some new weapons. The ones he was using were getting dull and misshaped from the constant use.

"Here we are," Robert said going into the shop.

Sasuke took the time to look at the shop itself. It really wasn't that impressive, just looked like every other shop that was in the market district, only the sign read 'Master Weapons.' "I've never heard of this store before," he said as he made his way into the store.

"Really?" Robert asked surprised. "It's a shame; these people make really superb weapons," he finished as he walked to the main counter.

Sasuke scoffed quietly while looking over the assortment of weapons. _'I barely have a chance to look for new weapons because of you telling my so called 'fan club' of my hiding spots,'_ he thought before his eyes fixed on a light grey Fuma Shuriken. He placed the items he was carrying down and picked up the over-sized shuriken. Sasuke was surprised at how light it was compared to the others he had. It was nicely made and extremely well-balanced. He extended his right arm outward and opened it up causing Sasuke to smirk in satisfaction. _'Robert was right; these weapons are very well made. Far better than where I buy my weapons, and it's cheaper too,' _he thought as he retracted the blades.

Robert went to the main counter, placed the items he was carrying down against the counter and tapped the assistance bell. "Hang on a second, please," someone said from deep inside the store. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a man with black hair and brown eyes came from an opening from the back of the store. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a brown heavy leather apron; he also wore thick leather gloves. The man's face was pretty dirty, suggesting he just came from the forge.

"Sorry for the wait," the man said taking off his gloves before looking at Robert and smiled. "Ah… Robert-san, I was wondering when you would get here." as Robert pulled out a rolled up scroll. "Didn't Tenten tell you I had Kakashi-sensei as an instructor, Buki-san?" Robert asked. _(A/C: I know, bad pun. But it was the only name I could think of for Tenten's father.)_

Buki nodded. "Yes, but I was teasing you. Wait here, I'll get your shurikens," he said making his way back to the back of the store again.

Robert turned around and looked at Sasuke, "Find anything you like?"

Sasuke looked over at Robert and nodded.

Robert smirked. "I knew you would like the weapons here," he said returning his attention back to the backroom door.

Buki came back from the backroom with two bundles of red and blue silk cloths and a wooden case. "It was very difficult to melt the metal, but it was worth it. These are quite possibly the best I have ever made. It was like the metal was showing me where to hit," he said, his voice gleaming with pride as he placed the shurikens inside the wooden container.

"Thank you for your help, Buki-san," Robert said as he placed the rolled up scroll in front of the store manager. And here's my end of the bargain, the blueprints for a new weapon."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long, I would have had this chaptre up yeasterday but I got _Halo: Ghost Of Onyx_ novel yesterday and I just had to read it. It was pritty good, talked mostly about the SPARTAN-IIIs and thats all I'm saying. But I will have some more SPARTAN hand signs that i can put on, in this story. I'm going to be working on _Paralelled Rebellion_ for a few chaptures while I work on the next few chaptures. 

I would also like to say that _Naruto: The Life Of A SPARTAN_ has reached over 20,000 Hits!!! And in celebration of this, I have made a scetch of what Robert looks like in his 20s and I'll try to upload ASAP.

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off... (_Click_)


	14. Bell Test SPARTAN Style

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

(BTW shout out to my sister who helped add some funny lines. Check out her stories on here too. Her name

Pomsgurl16.)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Bell Test SPARTAN style

* * *

_(A/C: Ooooooo this should be fun HAHAHAHA!)_

_**Time: 6:58am**_

_**Date: 6/09/12 AK**_

_**Location: Training Ground #7**_

Robert, Naruto, and Hinata were waiting for the other three members of Team 7. They had been waiting for the others for about twenty minutes. Robert was sitting on the middle wooden pole staring out into the rising sun. Naruto and Hinata were asleep on one of the poles next to him. Hinata was using Naruto's shoulder as a pillow, while Naruto used Hinata's head as a pillow. Robert had placed them like that for several reasons: 1) moments like these are rare, 2) he felt like it, and 3) he wanted to see them squirm.

'At least they're able to sleep,' Robert thought taking a quick look at the two before returning his attention back at the sun. Robert had some recurring dreams or memories that were more like living nightmares. One was probably from his Naruto dimensional self, a massacre that made the Uchiha massacre look like stepping on an ant. Its one thing for someone to experience, but it hits harder for someone else to experience someone else's life.

Back in his dimension, Robert was a military 'Brat', meaning he was the son of a military officer. He would stay in one place for two or three years sometimes less before having to move to a new place. He didn't mind it; he met a lot of people and been to a lot of places. But because of the moving Robert was very to himself, uncaring at times for other people. He had several mottos: 'People come people go, it's a fact of life. Get use to it 'and' My life is my problem and my problem alone, no one else should get involved.' He very rarely took help from anybody, only asking for it when he really needed it or for someone's opinion.

When he was growing up, he was made fun of because of his height, either that or how quiet he was. He was sometimes the butt of a bad joke or teased to no end. But he didn't mind it; in truth he kind of pitied those who made fun of him. Robert was smart for his age back then, even though he didn't show it. One of the many things he learned was those who make fun of and judge others, are only judging themselves. Also he'd out smart them by making them say things like 'I'm stupid' or 'I'm gay and proud of it.'

A few times there were some people that got up (or down into his face and he hated that. One particular moment was when he was in the 5th grade in a bus on the way to school. The guy was a safety patroller and the power had gone to his head. One of the girls on the bus had insulted him causing Robert to chuckle, along with his friend at the time Troy. Robert barely remembered what happened next, but he did remember that he stood up in front of the guy, who was two heads taller than him, and glared at him a mess-with-me-and-your-going-to-get-your-ass-kicked face.

Robert smirked at the memory. The kids face was priceless: a mixture of fear, shock, and rage. He remembered hearing several bets being made on whom would win if a fight broke out. But it never happened because another safety patroller came up and told the guy to sit his ass down.

Robert was brought out of his memory lane when his motion tracker popped up. Three yellow dots coming in, one from the south and two from the northwest. Robert shifted his gaze to the one coming from the south to see Sasuke walking up to him with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Robert," Sasuke acknowledge, sitting against the other wooden pole, opposite of Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke," Robert nodded at Sasuke. _(A/C: Wow, men of few words.)_ He then looked towards the northwest to see Tsunade looking down at the ground rubbing her head and Shizune carrying Tonton in her arms.

"What's wrong with Tsunade-sensei?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Shizune sighed. "She had a 'small' drink after we introduced ourselves yesterday," she said emphasizing the small part.

"It was small," Tsunade said under her breath.

"Only in your mind, Tsunade-sensei," Robert stated making Tonton and Shizune nod in agreement.

"How long do we have to wait before Kakashi gets here?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

Robert sighed. "We might as well get comfortable, because it's going to be awhi-."

_Poof!_

Kakashi had appeared in front of the three wooden poles in a puff of smoke. His shoulders were slumped, knees bent, and anime tears were running down his face.

Robert was quite shocked to see Kakashi there. "Kakashi-sensei… you're early, by about three hours." His voice was quickly replaced with suspicion. "What's the occasion?" he said crossing his arms.

Kakashi's head sunk, "I can't find my favorite book."

Robert sweat dropped. _'So THAT's what he does in the hours he's gone,'_ he thought jumping off of the wooden pole and nudged Naruto and Hinata, waking them from their slumber.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright," she started placing her hands on her hips and looking at the Genin part of the team. "If you're done moping Kakashi, let's get this test over with."

"What's…_Yawn_ the objective?" Naruto asked standing up, still a little groggy.

"Your goal," Tsunade said, reaching into her kunai pouch and pulling out two bells, "is to get these from me and Kakashi before the clock Shizune has reaches noon," she explained pointing at Shizune.

"Uh…" Kakashi said making everybody look at him. "I thought you said I should get the bells," he finished pulling out TWO more bells from his kunai pouch.

"Stupid!" Tsunade screamed punching Kakashi on top of the head and making a three meter long crater where Kakashi was standing a few seconds ago.

"Ouch," Robert said emotionless, observing the damage Kakashi's skull made.

"That's got to hurt," Sasuke, said feeling sorry for his sensei.

"I know how that feels," Naruto said rubbing the top of his head, remembering how hard Robert's punches were.

"Think he's ok?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi's right hand braced the ground as he tried to stand up, but because of the punch he had a rather large bump. He shockingly stood up from the massive hit, shocking everyone he could still get up and looked at Tsunade.

"Oh, well…" Kakashi said, regaining his composure and tying the two bells on to his belt. "We'll just have to make it harder for them to get the bells."

"Fair enough," Tsunade said, still peeved Kakashi had misunderstood her. She also tied her bells to her belt.

Robert smirked at their luck as Team 7 got ready to hightail it to the woods. He had originally planed to use the books Naruto stole as a bargaining chip, but it still didn't matter. SPARTANs never lose and he wasn't going to lose here.

"On your mark," Tsunade said.

"Get set," Kakashi said.

"GO!!"

* * *

_**Time: 8:12**_

_**Date: Unchanged**_

_**Location: Unchanged**_

Kakashi was worried but didn't show it. He hated to wait for the 'enemy' to attack. Especially since he and Tsunade were facing three of the Marauders. The Marauder 'pranks' were very well thought-out and executed. He'd have to be extra careful not to fall into one of their traps or tricks.

Tsunade had heard about the Marauders from outside the village several occasions, but she thought very little about it at the time. It was actually one of the reasons why she came back. She heard about the New Year's Eve incident and wanted to know if it really happened. When she heard it was true, she laughed her ass off saying the village got what it deserved. Tortured in the most cruel way and it didn't cost a life. No doubt something the Kyuubi would have loved to see. _(Kyuubi: Damn Right!)_

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled from the top of a tree, making Kakashi and Tsunade look up at him. "Let's go! You and me, one-on-one!"

"You know," Kakashi started staring at Naruto, "compared to the others, you're a bit off."

"Stupid is more like it," Tsunade said silently agreeing with Kakashi.

"I'll show you who's 'off'!" Naruto shouted back jumping off the tree and running right at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed deeply. He was really hoping for some plan, not some frontal assault. If he had his books he would read and see how the story went but they vanished last night.

Naruto raised his right hand and tried to punch Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi easily ducked under the punch with his hands in his pockets. Naruto used the momentum of his last attack to drop kick Kakashi with his left foot, aiming for the crook of Kakashi's neck. But Kakashi leaned back enough for Naruto's attack to miss. Naruto continued with his momentum making him do a round-house kick aimed at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi took out one hand from his pockets and caught Naruto's kick mid-swing. He pushed Naruto's foot to the ground and vanished.

"Huh?" Naruto asked his head going from left to right and back again. "Where'd he go?"

"Psst… behind you," Kakashi whispered from his crouched position. His hands in a tiger hand sign.

Tsunade blinked. _'He isn't…,'_ she thought as Kakashi put the end of the hand sign in where the sun don't shine. _'He is…,'_ she thought shaking her head.

_POOF!_

Tsunade looked up to see that Naruto had used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch places with a hornet's nest with an explosive tag on it. _(A/C: Oh… Shit.)_ Kakashi desperately tried to get the nest off of his fingers when the tag began to smoke, but it was stuck tight. When the tag was almost gone, Kakashi stopped moving and looked at Tsunade, "Today just isn't my day…"

_POW!!_

The resulting explosion caused Kakashi to be completely covered with hornet's honey. A few seconds later angry buzzing could be heard coming from the scattered pieces of the hive.

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!!" Tsunade yelled, running as far away from Kakashi as she could. Shizune and Tonton jumped into the nearby lake, hoping to get away from the angry hornets.

Kakashi wasted no time hightailing it into the woods. Once in the woods, however, his feet stepped on something, causing him to continue forward even though he tried to stop. Kakashi ran into something causing it to explode, covering him with small blank white sheets of paper. He instinctively closed his eye to make sure that the paper couldn't stick to it as he continued forward. After a couple more seconds he felt something wet cover him and he also felt several ropes lassoing him around his arms and hands.

Kakashi opened his eye to find himself in what looked like a giant man-made sling shot. Multiple bungee ropes were wrapped around two trees and were bent backwards towards Kakashi. From what he could tell he was the projectile. He took a quick look at himself to see that he was brightly colored with reds, blues, and yellows. He shakingly looked behind him to see both Naruto and Sasuke smiling evilly near the firing trigger. They had some kind of gadget on the right side of their faces that covered they're ears and had a small screen in front of their right eye. _(A/N: Think of the Scouters in DBZ)_ He paled as Sasuke took out a kunai and knelt down next to the rope that triggered the sling shot and placed his kunai very near it.

"Cya," Naruto said happily waving bye to Kakashi.

"And I definitely wouldn't want to be ya," Sasuke said smirking triumphantly, cutting the rope.

Kakashi screamed as he was launched from the slingshot and into the village with several ropes trailing behind him with rocks tied to the end.

"I take it back," Sasuke said standing up, placing his kunai back in his pouch, and stared at the retreating form of Kakashi. "I like this plan. I like it a lot. Although I had no idea Kakashi would scream like a little girl.""

"Told, ya. Robert has some excellent ideas," Naruto said chuckling at their accomplishment.

Sasuke nodded and raised his right hand and pressed a button on his 'Scouter' as Robert called it "Robert, Kakashi is on his way to the drop point."

"_Affirmative. Hinata and I will pick up Kakashi. Begin phase II."_

"Roger that, over and out." Sasuke said releasing the button and looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled like an idiot before he and Sasuke went after Tsunade.

* * *

_**Time: 8:15 am**_

_**Date: Unchanged**_

_**Location: Unchanged**_

Tsunade was breathing heavily as she stopped from her 4 mile non-stop run. She looked over her shoulder to see if she had gotten away from the hornets. Tsunade sighed in relief that the hornets had stopped following her.

Tsunade then heard a blood curdling scream that sounded a lot like Kakashi in the distance. _'The hornets must have caught up to him,'_ she thought dusting off some of the leaves that had gotten on her. _'Or the genin have gotten they're hands on him.'_

_Ding, Ding!_

"Place your bets, people, place your bets!" Someone yelled from deep inside the forest.

'_Bets?!'_ Tsunade thought before running straight towards the sound.

* * *

_**Time: 8:30 am**_

_**Date: Unchanged**_

**_Location: Somewhere in Konoha_**

Kakashi saw the ground begin to grow larger. He tried to move, to change his trajectory, but his body couldn't move.

When he almost hit the ground, the ropes behind him caught something, causing Kakashi to go around the object several times before he finally stopped. He couldn't see because everything was still spinning to him, but he could tell he was hanging from something.

"Hey look everybody!" said a very high female voice.

Kakashi blinked several times to see he was in Konoha's daycare center. Over thirty kids looked directly at Kakashi with eagerness in their eyes. "It's a Piñata!"

Kakashi went pale as he saw the kids begin arming themselves with large sticks and baseball bats, inching ever so slowly to him. "Why Kami-sama? Why do you have to be so cruel?" were the last words Kakashi asked before all hell broke loose.

**_5 mins later _**

Robert and Hinata appeared behind the large group of kids, looking at their battered sensei. "Is he dead?" Hinata asked as she and Robert walked passed the made group of kids who were saying stuff like 'What a rip off!' and 'Where's the candy?'

Robert walked up to the unconscious Jounin and took the bells from his belt. He poked Kakashi several times with his right index finger before he saw him twitch. "Nope, he's still kicking," he said giving one of the bells to Hinata.

"Now," Robert started untying Kakashi from the tree and slunged him over his left shoulder, "All we have to do is wait for…"

"_This is Raven, Phase II complete. Bells retrieved and I must point out that this was the easiest five-hundred thousand ryo I have ever made."_

Robert smirked and activated his comm, "Well she isn't called the legendary 'Sucker' for nothing, now let's head back to the training ground. Bell Retrieval Misson: Complete."

* * *

I must say that this is my best chapter yet. More indepht detail in Robert the charater. I had to get him to write part of it so please give it up for him. I hope that this was funny enough with the small twist in it. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

So until next time, this is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	15. Meow!

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Meow!

* * *

_**Time: 13:57 (1:57pm)**_

_**Date: 6/23/12 AK**_

_**Location: Konoha Forest**_

"Check in everyone," Tsunade said over the comm channel.

"_This is Shadow. I'm at point D,"_ Robert said.

Robert, in Tsunade's mind, was interesting, as well as a mystery. He was cool, calm, collective, and made sure his team got the job done in the easiest and most efficient way possible. He was a natural leader and a great tactician.

After the bell test was finished she had ordered everyone to stay, besides Kakashi, who needed to get medical attention as well as get some of his teeth back, to let her do a diagnostic technique on them. Robert was reluctant at first but he did what he was told to do. To say the least, she was utterly shocked at the amount of physical and mental enhancements were an understatement; carbide ceramic ossification, muscular enhancement injections, catalytic thyroid implant, occipital capillary reversal, and a superconducting fabrication of his neural dendrites. _(A/N: please go to halo(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/SpartanAugmentationProcedures for more information.)_ She had thought he was an escaped experiment from Orochimaru, but that was quickly erased when she found out how much he hated the guy. Robert had made a few requests for him and Hinata, saying that it was better to have two people who know how to treat wounds and medical techniques than just one.

"_This is Raven, I'm at point C,"_ Sasuke said.

When she first meet Sasuke she thought he was a cold sadistic bastard with a stick up his ass, and only cared about getting revenge for his clan's death. But after a couple of days talking with him, she found out that his first priority was reviving his clan, saying that Itachi can wait. After a weeks worth of training with Robert he had unlocked his Sharingan, surprising both Kakashi and Tsunade. The eyes themselves both had two commas in, meaning they were almost fully awakened. Kakashi tried to ask him how he unlocked it, all he said was "Let's just say that someone's training regiment is really paying off."

"_This is White Eyes. I'm at point B_," Hinata said.

Hinata was probably Tsunade's favorite Genin; sweet, caring, a bit on the quiet side, and hard working. Tsunade saw right away the way she acted around Naruto and smiled thinking something about young love or something. But other than that, she would be the squad's medical expert and early warning system.

"_This is Orange Fox. I'm at point A,_" Naruto said.

Naruto was the most interesting in the squad in Tsunade's mind. Nearly unlimited chakra and excellent control, this made him a living juggernaut. Naruto was the spirit of the squad, if he was happy then the squad was happy and vise versa. He also reminded Tsunade of her late brother and lover. They were so much alike that it scared her.

"_This is White Eyes, I've located the target,"_ Hinata whispered over the comm trying to keep the element of surprise.

"Can you verify it, Shadow?" Tsunade asked, really hoping it was the target. Her and her squad had been searching for the target for over five hours non-stop and she was really hungry.

"_Verification confirmed. Distance to target: five meters. Request permission to engage," _Robert asked his voice not above a whisper.

Tsunade sighed. _'About damn time,' _she thought before she regained her composure and smirked. "Permission granted."

"_Raven, Orange Fox, capture the target. White Eyes and I will track and capture the target if it escapes,"_ Robert said with authority. _"Wait for my signal."_

_"Yes, Sir!"_ Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

3…

2…

1…

"_MARK!"_

_(Sounds of a struggle)_

"_GET IT, STUPID!"_

"_AAAHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!"_

"_I GOT IT! I GOT-"_

_(Loud Hissing Sound)_

"_IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT ME!!"_

"_HANG ON SASUKE!!!"_

_(Struggle continues for about 5 mins before dead silence for three seconds.)_

"_That was brutal,"_ Hinata said over the comm.

"_No kidding. Go patch them up White Eyes,"_ Robert ordered in his usual calm demeanor. "_Target: Captured. Cat Retrieval Mission: Complete,"_ he finished before he decided to warn his sensei, _"You might want to remove your scouter, Tsunade-Sensei."_

Tsunade sighed, removed her scouter, and pointed it away from her ear. Two seconds ticked away before Sasuke and Naruto screamed so loud that the entire village could hear them, _"CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?!?! WE HATE CATS!!!!"

* * *

_

_**Time: 14:12 (2:12pm)**_

_**Date: Unchanged**_

_**Location: Hokage Tower's Mission briefing Room**_

"My little Tora! I was so sick when you disappeared. I'll never let you out of my sight again!" The Fire Lord's Wife said smothering her cat with too much love while it was trying to escape her owner's death grip.

The members of Team 7 were watching the spectacle with mixed emotions. Sasuke and Naruto had bandages on their faces and were smiling evilly at the cat's predicament, thinking along the lines _'Serves it right! That damn cat!'_ Tsunade, Hinata, and Robert were sweatdropping, feeling a bit sorry for the cat.

"Alright," the Hokage started making Team 7 look at him as he picked up a piece of paper. "Your next mission will be one of these choices: Grocery Shopping, Baby-sitting, Gardening, some Construction Work…"

"No!" Naruto shouted making an X with his arms. "Nah-ah, Nope, Wrong, and No Way In Hell! I'm tired of these low class missions. Give us a 'real' mission Hokage-Ojii-san!"

"I hate to say this," Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. "But the Dobe is right; I'm also tired of these D-ranked missions."

"Can't argue with that," Robert said crossing his arms. "I'm a physically and mentally enhanced 'Super Soldier'. NOT a pack mule," he finished, thinking back on all the Construction missions he had to do while the workers just sat back and watched him.

Tsunade sighed in frustration before 'Tapping' Naruto on the head. Of course a small tap from her was more like a getting hit on the head with a one ton bolder to Naruto which caused him to leave a large mark of his face onto the wooden floor beneath him. "Shut it," she ordered flatly.

"You want a tougher mission?" Sarutobi asked, blinking once before smiling and placed his hands together. "Well there is a C-rank mission that can be done by two teams, if you agree to split the pay with the other team."

"C-rank?" Naruto asked pulling his face from the hole his skull made.

"What do you guys think?" Robert asked looking at his other two teammates.

"Sure," Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders while Hinata nodded agreement.

"There you have it," Tsunade said looking at her old sensei. "We accept the terms." _'Even though I could have used the extra money to buy more Sake,'_ she thought pouting a little.

"So what's the mission?" Naruto asked, eagerly standing up. "I bet it's to guard a princess, or take out a group renegade shinobi, or maybe…"

"It is a guard mission," The Hokage said, interrupting Naruto's journey down fantasy lane. "You're to guard a bridge builder while he finishes with a bridge that would connect his village to the main land."

"Which team will be paired with?" Tsunade asked.

"Team 8, which consist of Haruno Sakura, Tyler Aburame Shino, and Yuri Kurenai," Sarutobi answered his old student's question.

Robert raised an eyebrow. _'That's weird,'_ he thought before speaking up. "What happen to Ibaki-sensei?"

"And that dog-freak Kiba?" Sasuke asked with equal interest.

"Ibaki is needed here for the time being, like Shizune is needed for training the new group of medical-nins," Sarutobi said searching for the mission request form. "Kiba was placed into another team because he created too much tension with in the team that it threatened the well being of the team."

"He tried to be the 'Top-Dog' of the group and got his ass handed to him by Tyler, didn't he?" Robert asked flatly and emotionlessly.

The Hokage chuckled at Robert deduction skills. "Nothing gets by you Robert, I give you that," he said smiling at the black SPARTAN.

Robert nodded, understanding why Kiba was placed on another team. If a single person creates too much tension in a group (or squad) that it threatens the well being of others, than he/she should be removed from the group.

"You can tell Team 8 to come in now," Sarutobi said, not looking up from the mission request form.

The door to the hallway opened up revealing Sakura, Shino, Tyler and Kurenai. Shino and Kurenai walked up to Tsunade and greeted her, with Tsunade returning the gesture. Tyler walked up to Naruto, Robert, and Hinata giving them SPARTAN 'Smile'. Robert returned the 'smile' while Hinata and Naruto smiled and nodded. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and stopped in front of him and said, "Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned his head to her and notice something was different from what she normally looked. "What happened to your hair?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…" Sakura said depressed looking away from him. She was hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice that her hair was to her shoulders. But even Sasuke would have notice something as different as that. "Kurenai-sensei said it would be better to cut my hair because of its color," she said in a low tone, not a dangerous one, just a very upset one.

"Good."

"Huh?" Sakura asked dumbly looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head way from her and closed his eyes. "Long hair would get in the way of fighting, like say Ohhh…" Sasuke said trying to figure out a good example. "An enemy ninja has a large clump of your long hair; the said person could then strike a killing blow with his (or her) free hand. That, and requires a lot to maintain it which means more wasted money on hair products and such."

_Thud!_

Sakura had pulled a 'Hinata' by blushing deeply and fainting flat on her back. Every one looked at Sasuke who looked at them with a 'What I do?' expression.

"Thank you Sasuke for giving us what this day needed," Tyler said cheerfully.

"And what did the day need, Tyler?" Kurenai asked her student.

"A THUD!" Tyler exclaimed pumping his fist into the air, making everyone (except Sakura) sweatdrop. "The day needed a THUD."

"Like this?"

_WHAM!!_

Robert had hit Tyler on top of the head making him face fault onto the wooden floor, making a large thunk sound. "Uhh…nooo. No that was more like a thunk than a thud," Tyler muffled from his face plant position.

"Just get off your lazy bum. We're in a mission briefing room, remember?" Robert said looking back at the Hokage.

Tyler placed his hands near his head and pushed making his head pop out from his face mark from the floor. _'Why does he do that,'_ Tyler thought shaking his head violently before standing straight like nothing happened. _'Doesn't he know that leaves marks?'_

Sarutobi sighed. "Can you please tell the client to come in, before there are more marks in the floor," he asked flatly, looking at the two teams.

The door opened again making the group to look at tan old man with a large bottle in his left hand. He had a large straw hat on his head and was leaning against the door frame. "You're kidding right?" The man questioned, obviously drunk. "I'm being protected by four kids, two old bawds, and two walking tin cans," the man finished raising his Sake bottle to his lips.

However he was caught off by a large crystal blue fuma shuriken making a clean cut through his sake bottle, slicing it very close to the bottom of his hand. It caused the rest of the bottle to fall to the ground shattering on impact and spilling the contents of the bottle on to the floor.

The man shakingly looked towards the large group to see that Robert was the one who tossed the oversized shuriken. The man heard a very faint, "Damn, I missed."

Tyler looked towards Robert, "I think someone needs a hug."

"Touch me and Die…" Robert said walking past the frightened man and pulled his shuriken from the wall. "Besides it was either me or them," he finished pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the group.

Tyler looked beside him to see Tsunade cracking her knuckles while Kurenai was twitching really badly. _'Damn,'_ Tyler thought really thanking God for not making him Tazuna. _'After all, 'Hell hath no wrath greater than a woman's scorn.' Or was it Fury?'_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but it was Finals week when i had this chapter done over a month ago, plus there was x-mas shoppin and all that other 'good' stuff. But anyways i got this chapter done around 2:15am last night so I'm going to take a long nap. 

Not much in this chap but the next one will be VERY interesting.

So Until next time. This is SPARTAN-251, signing off... (_Click_)


	16. That's Gotta Hurt!

I don't own Naruto or the Halo books but I do own the OCs.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter"_

**Demon talking

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: That's Gotta Hurt!

* * *

_**Time: 5:43 (5:43 am)**_

_**Date: 6/24/12 AK**_

_**Location: Konoha's Northern Gate**_

Tyler, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade were waiting for Kurenai, Robert, and Tazuna to come to the north gate. Kakashi was still injured from being a live-human piñata, so he wouldn't make it until half-way through the mission.

"They're here," Shino said informing the group in his usual monotone voice.

Everyone else shifted their bored gaze toward the main road to see Kurenai looking rather sheepish at Robert who held Tazuna's collar in his right hand, towing the sleepy eyed man toward the group. When Robert and Kurenai got to the main group he lifted Tazuna effortlessly, still holding on to his collar, and placed him standing up in front of the group.

Tazuna let out a loud yawn and creaked his eyes open. He looked to his left, then right before he looked at Kurenai. "How did I get here?" he asked rubbing the sleepers out of his eyes.

"I dragged you," Robert said crossing his arms. "You didn't wake up after Kurenai-sensei and I knocked on your hotel room door several times. So I snuck, in, grabbed your stuff and dragged your sleepy carcass here," he finished a bit irritated.

Tyler let out a long, quiet sigh. _'Great, he's grumpy today,'_ he thought rubbing the back of his helmet. He and Robert got this way at least once a month because of their enhancements, some kind of unforeseen side-effect. Their testosterone levels are higher than normal during that day making them more aggressive, ill-tempered, and grumpy.

Tazuna yawned loudly again. "Ok," he said not caring, again rubbing the sleepers out of his eyes while walking towards Tsunade.

"What's with him, Shino?" Sakura asked in a whisper to her teammate.

Shino paused for a couple seconds, before lifting his gaze towards the curious female. "My bugs tell me they are picking up a higher than normal trace of testosterone level coming from underneath his armor," he explained.

"Oh…," Sakura said understanding.

"Can we start the mission now?" Sasuke asked impatiently, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yeah," Naruto said agreeing with his black-haired teammate, putting his hands behind his head. "I want this mission done so Hinata and I can get some Ramen when we get back."

"Alright, alright," Tsunade said walking up to the main gate and stopping in front of the overly sized doors. "Open this door or I'll break it down," she threatened cracking her knuckles.

The gate guard Chunnin panicked, knowing full well that Tsunade could really knock down the doors, and stumbled over their feet trying to get the gates open.

Tsunade smiled when the gates opened fully and turned around to look at the two teams. "Ok," she started putting her hands on her hip. "Onward to the Land of Waves," she shouted pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

_**Mission Time: 6hrs 22mins **_

_**Time: 12:05 (12:05 pm)**_

_**Date: Unchanged**_

_**Location: Konaha Trade Route #16**_

"Are we there, yet?"

"NO!!!"

Tyler and Naruto have been playing the 'Are we there yet?' game for the past four hours. To say the least, everyone was getting annoyed with the so called 'game'. Robert and Tsunade were thinking that they were just doing to see who would crack first ,being the pranksters they were.

The formation they were in was pretty simple. It was a basic diamond shape that surrounded a smaller diamond shape around Tazuna. The outer diamond consisted of Hinata up front with Robert at the opposite end. Naruto was on the left side of the formation with Sasuke at the opposite end, thus finishing the outer layer of the diamond. The second layer consisted of Shino in front of Tazuna with Tyler behind the bridge builder. Tsunade and Kurenai were on the left of Tazuna with Sakura to the right of him, next to Sasuke, finishing the inner layer.

Hinata and Robert had their Dojutsus active, taking very quick sweeps of the area while Shino's bugs were acting as scouts. Sasuke was also helping, using his Sharingan in quick flashes for any genjutsus despite the constant chatter from Sakura. Everyone else was keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

Hinata raised her hand to head level holding up five fingers before it went into a fist and then held out two fingers. Sasuke, Naruto, Robert, and Tyler nodded; they knew what the signal meant -'Two possible targets were up ahead.'

Robert reactivated his bloodline to confirm the possible targets. As Hinata said, two idiots were trying to pass themselves off as puddles of water when it hadn't rained in weeks.

'That's not very smart,' Robert thought as he repeated Hinata's signal. Sasuke, Naruto, and Tyler looked back at Robert, waiting for their orders. Robert obliged by raising his right hand, turning it into a fist, and pummeled the fist into his left hand two times; the SPARTAN's 'Get Ready' signal.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke nodded while Tyler's acknowledgement light flashed once inside Robert's helmet. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata reached into their kunai pouches, took out their Scouters, and placed them over their right ears.

Shino raised his eyebrow at the devices before he looked ahead and saw the two 'puddles'. An extremely small smirk creased his lips. _'I see now,'_ he thought telling his bugs to get ready for a fight.

"Hey, look!" Tyler shouted pointing at the closest puddle with his right hand. "A puddle!" Tyler finished running strait towards the small body of water. When Tyler was about 20 feet away he jumped up, chakra enhancing its height to 40 feet into the air before saying, "CANNONBALL!!!!!"

_BOOM!!! (A/C: That's gotta hurt!!!)_

Tyler had landed his ass right on top of the so called 'puddle' making a one meter diameter crater, making the group flinch at the large mark. "Hey, what gives?" Tyler pouted playfully while looking around the area where he landed. "Where's the water?"

"I think you landed on something," Hinata said walking up to Tyler while being followed by the group.

"I did?" Tyler asked removing his butt from where the 'puddle' was and knelt down next to it. "One way to find out," he said raising his right hand and punched the center of the one meter crater, making his arm go through the ground. Tyler felt his hand touch some kind of fabric, grabbed it, and pulled it out from the hole. After the bundle of fabric was fully out of the ground Tyler carelessly dropped.

"What is it?" Naruto asked squatting down to get a better look at the large clump of fabric.

Sasuke scoffed. "Well it 'was' a shinobi," he said crossing his arms.

"Hey Sasuke," Tyler started getting Sasuke's attention. "Get me a stick, would ya?" he finished, not looking up at Sasuke.

"Why? Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Tyler looked away from the big clump of fabric and looked at Sasuke. "I want to poke it, duh!" he said sarcastically.

"Here you go, Tyler," Sakura said handing out a foot long stick to Tyler.

"Thanks, Sakura" Tyler said as he took the stick from her, looked back at the large clump of fabric, and poked it twice, nothing happened. He poked it two more times, it started to twitch, a lot. "Awww… It is twitching!" (A/C: O.O)

"Hey! Look what I found," Robert said from behind the group.

Both teams 7 and 8 looked away from the twitching corpse to see Robert holding up a ninja in his right hand with a mist headband tied around his forehead with some sort of gasmask covering his nose and mouth. He wore a large cloak that covered him from his shoulders down to his feet, so they couldn't really see what he looked like under the cloak. However both arms were clearly visible hanging limp. A regular fingerless glove covered the ninja's left hand, while a finger bladed gauntlet was on his right hand. The ninja himself had a large bump on his head, about the size of a watermelon to be exact.

"Where did you find him?" Tsunade asked looking at the unconscious nin.

"I punched the other 'puddle' ahead of us and I hit this guy on top of the head," Robert explained.

"And you punched a puddle, why?" Kurenai asked crossing her arms.

Robert looked away from the group. "I was curious," he said dropping the nin making a notable thunk when he hit the ground.

* * *

_**10 mins later**_

Both teams 7 and 8 were around one of the trees near the road. Both of the enemy nins were tied up to a tree still unconscious from the impacts they had received.

"What should we do with them?" Sakura asked looking at the beaten up nins.

"I say we dress them up into life-size Barbie dolls," Tyler said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"What's a 'Barbie Doll?" Kurenai asked. She remembered playing with dolls when she was young, but she never heard of the Barbie series.

"You'll see," Robert said evilly before grinning evilly at Tyler. "You got the wigs?"

Tyler smiled from ear to ear underneath his helmet. "Yup," he started, pulling out two wigs and a tube of red lipstick from behind his back. "I've been waiting to do this to someone for over 13 years," he finished walking up to the tied up nins.

He almost had the first wig on one of the nins but groaned mumbling, "Did someone get the number of that Tanker ship?"

"DAMN IT!" Tyler shouted in anger throwing the wigs down to the ground. "That happens every time!"

"Don't worry," Robert said patting his friends shoulder sympathetically. "There is always next time," he finished, walking up to the only conscious mist-nin and kneeling to one knee.

"What do you want?" the barley conscious nin said, his head wobbling from side to side like a bobble head.

"Easy," Robert said looking at the nin. "I will give you one of three choices, 1) You tell us what we want to know and well ask Ibiki to go easy on you, 2) I'll try a new technique on you, or 3) I give you one of my patented SPARTAN Super-Mega Wedgies and make you talk," he finished off venomously and cracking his knuckles.

"Dude, just tell us man!" Tyler said pleading to the nin. "You DO NOT want one of his SPARTAN Super-mega wedgies. They hurt like Hell!"

"What's a wedgie?" the second nin asked, regaining consciousness and looking at teams 7 and 8.

"He shouldn't have said that…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Shino.

Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura looked at each other questioningly before they looked at Naruto and asked, "Why?"

"Watch," Hinata said pointing at the two doomed nins, making the rest of the group look at them.

"You want an example?" Robert asked before he smiled evilly and walked over to the tied up nin that asked the question. He then placed his right hand on the nins left shoulder and placed his left hand on the nins pants.

"Hey, what are you-?"

_RRRRRIIIIPPPP!!!!!!!!!_

_(Loud High-pitch Girly Scream)_

Robert had raised the nins undergarment to the nearest branch above his head; making the height about one meter above 6ft. Tyler paused for a few seconds, wincing at the enormance amount of pain the nin must be in, then said, "Hey, look at that… ." He started pointing at the nins undergarments, "He's wearing pink hearts briefs!"

"What a pansey," Sasuke said getting over initial shock that someone's undergarments can stretch _that_ high.

Sakura blinked, looked at Sasuke questioningly and asked, "What's a pansey?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead with his right hand. "And you were suppose to be the smart one in the class," he said dully.

The second nin looked up at the group, tears forming around the edges of his eyes. "Help…me…," he pleaded his voice sounding like he was breathing in helium.

Naruto walked up to the wedgied nin and squatted in front of him. "Hey, you're the one who asked for the instant thong," he said heartily, patting the nins head several times

"Hey… At least he wasn't wearing a thong already," Tyler said, looking at Robert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at his far taller friend. "Why would a guy wear a thong?" he asked.

Robert released the nins undergarments, causing it to whip lash when it hit the nin making him cry out again, and looked at Naruto. "Obviously you never given a drag queen a wedgie," he said walking up to the first mist nin.

Tyler shuddered at the memory, "And I still have nightmares about it."

"W-w-what are you going to do to me…?" The nin asked, hoping he wouldn't suffer the same fate as his brother.

Robert knelt down in front of the nin, grabbed his chin with his left hand, forcing the nin to look up into Robert's visor. "What are you…" was all he nin said before teams 7 and 8 saw him relax and his eyes glowed a dark green. The glow lasted for 6 seconds before his eyes returned to normal and rolled backwards into his skull, unconscious.

Robert then released the nins chin, stood up, and walked towards the group. "He his brother, and leader, a missing mist nin named Zabuza, were hired by a big merchant tycoon named Gato to take out Tazuna there," hetarted making Tazuna's jaw drop. "They don't know why they want him taken out, but the sum of completing the mission was quite large," he finished stopping in front of the group, making them look at the man.

"Is this true, Tazuna-san?" Kurenai asked a small amount of venom in her voice.

Tazuna sighed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, had writers block. I hope you like it.

Anyways, please read & review.

Until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, Signing off...(_Click_)


	17. Author's Notes to Readers with treat

Authors Note to the Readers… with a little treat added.

Sup everyone, sorry for my long disappearance and lack of posting. I've been busy with both school work and new ideas. This note will act as a message to both those that read The Life of a SPARTAN but as well as those who have me on their Alerts.

**TOLAS:**

For those who have been waiting eagerly for all this time, I'm sorry. Things have been coming up and I have been unable to post up the new chapter. While I was unable to post I was able to get some writing down and done. ^-^

The next chapter will have a few surprises, and depending on wither you guys want to or not, I may merge the next Chapters 17 and 18 into one BIG chapter. As I said, its up to you guys so post a review for your answer.

Now, I'm pretty sure you guys were expecting a chapter. But I think I can post up something from the next chapter to wet your appetites. ;) Please not that it hasn't been through a beta yet so there are some mistakes in it.

_**Location: Opposite side of the Bridge near the river.**_

"What's taking those two so long?" Tsunade asked tapping her foot (impacently) on the ground, while the rest of Team 8 and 7 were waiting for Tyler and Robert to come out of the river.

"Who knows," Sasuke replied leaning against a wooden poll next to the water. After four minutes of waiting, Sasuke felt someone warm breaths going down his neck, making him sigh. Naruto had been trying to freak him out while they were moving down the river in a dense fog. Sasuke closed his eyes, Unphased by the hot air. "Stop breathing down my neck Naruto, it doesn't work," he said tired of Naruto's trickery.

"Uhhh...Sasuke," Naruto said making everybody look towards Kurenai with Naruto right next to her. "I'm over here."

Sasuke blinked dumbly has he felt some thing wet hit his left shoulder, making him look at it. He ran his fingers over the liquid, finding out to be some sort of slim. "What the hell...?" he asked before he heard a low growl coming from above him. He looked up to see something completely covered in seaweed; however, Sasuke could see several large teeth with drool coming out of where the mouth would be. Sasuke paled before he looked at the group, who were also pale, and gave a very high 'eeep...' He then quietly walked over to the group, his face unchanged.

There you go, I hope this will help.

**Paralleled Rebellion: **

This one was a fun story, though there were a lot of mistakes in it in my mind. I couldn't really get a hold on where I wanted to take it, though I did know how I wanted to end the story. At first I wanted to incapacitate Yzak and take him out of the story entirely, not dead just unable to fight any more, but at the last second I changed it so this caused some confusion to some readers and me as well.

So, while unfortunate, I have to rewrite this story from the ground up. New Star Wars setting, no worm-hole, some new people, new government within the Galactic community, the list goes on. Oabobiti will also be given a major overhaul in both terms of character and allegiance in the SW-verse.

The rewrite is still in the planning phases, so expect the Original Paralleled Rebellion to be taken off soon.

**Gundam SEED: Orion's Rise:**

I'm still doing this story, but until I can update the others above, this one is on hold for now.

That's all I have to say for the moment and hope you guys stay tune.

So until next time, this is SPARTAN-251, signing off… _(Click)_


End file.
